Ill Fight For You
by Iamneon95
Summary: A girl raised to kill without question; tortured and beaten inches of her life time and time. She escaped thanks to one faithful but unfortunate day. She ran living with her best friend till he went off to study. Certain she could manage alone she drove home, finding a god laying in the snow. After caring for him they quickly became close. Now her tormentors back, what will they do
1. Chapter 1

_~{|ello my dear reader, just a quick authors note. I hate doing them so I just want this done and over with. I own nothing but my own characters and plot! all my work is done off my mobile device so I'm sorry if things are a bit off. And I apologize in advanced for any spelling and grammar errors. The intro was a bit rushed I'm just excited to get it started. it'll be confusing at first but you will understand quickly I promise. If you like please comment it'll fuel me to keep going!|}~_

The loneliness was becoming insufferable. At one point at time this was what he wanted, silence no body to bug him. How long has it been now? Two maybe Three years? Oh, what does it matter now. He was sure to rot in this cell. Or be sent to death for such treason. Chains rattled a few feet in the darkness. '_Must be time for supper_.' The door slammed open thick wood meeting stone. The light blinded the god, the door has never been opened this wide before. Normally it was just a crack and then his meal was slid on a wooden bowl to him; much like feeding a wild animal.

"Brother" Thor's silhouette covered over Loki's thin one. "Father wish's to talk about punishment now." The thunder god spoke softly, not normal for a brute such as he. Loki bent over a bit rattling his cuffs, reluctant to even attempt to even stand.

"Now he wishes to speak to me? I rather not sully his grand court with my presence." The blond brute knelt down holding a hand to the mischief one, his blue eyes looking into the emptied ones. "I know what I've done. I did it all out of anger and resentment. And envy of you I was foolish brother, but I refuse to take any pity." He looked down at the hand before him, pushing it aside while he hoisted himself up into a standing position. Thor took no offense to his brother's reaction as he placed his hand back by his side.

"Brother what you have done was wrong, many perished before you. This is something we can't look over." his firm hand touched Loki's shoulder. " The tesseract is back where it belongs, and you have stayed humble in your cell. I would think father would go easy on you." Loki replied with a half hearted smile.

Thor led the way out of the prison chambers down the glorious halls and into Odin's court. The allfather sat with his head resting in one hand and the other draped over the arm of his thrown. Loki was led to the middle were he knelt as Thor walked his way beside their father.

"Have you had enough time to think of what you have done?" Odin's voice was deep and powerful. "I wanted to discuss your punishment. Speak." The ebony haired god looked up. He kept silent with a stern look. "So you wish not to talk. You who have been blessed with a sly tongue that could sweet talk their way out of anything." He kept silent still gritting his teeth. Frigga watched her youngest, she could see his irritation. "Or do you perhaps fear what I have in store for you?" A low chuckle erupted from the marble floor below.

"I am not fearful in fact I am quite excited!" Odin lifted his head from his hand and gripped the arms of his chair. Sarcasm wasn't something he enjoyed.

"You obviously have learned nothing from your imprisonment!"

"What I learned was that I am still second best to your golden child over there!" He gestured his hands over to Thor. "Though he may be my brother if it where him instead of me he would of been walking free years ago!" He didn't plan to snap like this. " So what was your choice? Lock me up some more? Banish me to Midgard? How about you behead me and just get rid of me!" Odin stood up Frigga reached out to her husband to try and calm before he did something rash.

"Fine! Then beheading it is!" Thor shot up I front of his brother.

"Father if I may spea-!"

"No! My word is final!" his voice made the walls vibrate. He slammed a fist into his thrown. "If this is what you so desire you good for nothing wretch then so be it! Tomorrow morning at dawn you shall be executed!"

"Odin my love please! He is your son!" Frigga pleaded desperately. Odin grit his teeth and spoke between his lips.

"No son of mine will disrespect me and not regret it. Take him!" guards appeared around Loki dragging him back into the dark cell for a finale night. He kicked and flailed his legs about trying to release himself from their grasp. He watched with intense rage as he was dragged, Odin stood tall angered.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Tabi!" a low grumble emerged from a pile on top the bed. "Tabi cat!" she stirred under the blankets, shoving her head underneath. He began to prod were he assumed her waist was. "FOR CHRIST SAKES TABITHA IM LEAVING TODAY!" her eyes peeked up from the mess on top of her. The brown eyes twinkled in what little light shimmered from the window.

"No, you can't leave me Kale." the man let out a small sigh and a slight grin. "damn you and your studying abroad cooking...trip...thing!" She buried her face back into the warmth.

"Tabitha"

"No"

"Tabi"

"Never"

"Get up I need you to run the bar damn it!" With a hard tug he ripped the blankets from her tiny form. She curled into a ball facing the wall huddling next to its cold surface. He looked at his dear friend pressed against the walk; they knew each other for many years. They knew each other's strengths, weaknesses, dreams, and fears. "Come on girly I promise to call often, and tell you all about my latest flings!" his smile was genuine. She turned to see his face. Kale took a moment to look at her; Pale, dark brown eyes, long brown hair, and eyelashes that could pick up a stiff wind.

"Fine, but can I just open the place and leave the keys with Matt so I can drop you off? That way you don't have to leave the car at the airport." he nodded, knowing her true intentions. "Good that means I'll have your car for the year." She gave him a slight wink kicking herself off the mattress. Tabitha slid on some jeans and sneakers and a fresh long sleeve. Kale held out her long coat to her with her gloves right when she turned to ask them where they were. She wasn't so good at keeping track of her coat.

"I have always loved those jeans on you Tabi, they make your butt look amazing. I might have to steal them before I go."

"In your dreams, you and I both know I'm four sizes smaller than you!" She brushed back her chestnut hair letting it fall with a slight wave down her back just stopping at the middle. When she turned kale was standing before her. He was just slightly taller, short spiked up dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He had a slight built to him despite how lean he was; dozens of piercings on each ear and two hoops on his left brow. She stood with her arms open ready for an embrace.

"I love you girl, you know that. You sure you'll be fine running the bar in my absence?" He came in for a hug.

"Yes I can do it." he shook her a bit.

"Remember if it ever becomes too much or something comes up give it -"

"To Chester I know. He's second in command."

"That'a girl" They embraced tightly and left on their way to get to the Washington airport.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The loud groaning of the door echoed in his chambers. His head hung low, he wasn't sure if it was morning. It wouldn't matter his life ends soon.

"Loki my son get up." he looked to find Frigga standing before him ushering him up. "let's go, Thor can keep your father busy for so long." She released his chains pulling him out the cell door.

"Mother, no! What if he directs his anger to you?" he fought back at her pull. He was not going to risk his mother's safety.

"You father would never lay a hand on me. You need not worry. Come, Heimdall waits at the rainbow bridge." he looked into her eyes begging for him to go. He stood reluctantly obeying her request then off he went. She led the way rushing to the exit looking over her shoulders to check he followed close. She stopped abruptly near a corner, guards were making their patrol. Frigga turned to face Loki gripping his arms holding him tight. "Use little magic my son, both now and when you leave. We must not let your father track you. Cloak yourself and I will distract them. Go!" she gave him a chats kiss on his cheek before he disappeared before her eyes. He ran towards the rainbow bridge there the gatekeeper waited.

"I know you are here prince. I can hear you approaching." Loki appeared before the man.

"Why are you helping in my escape? I thought you had a distaste for me." the gate keeper smiled and began to open the bifrost.

"You and I may not like one another, but I even know when the king is being to rash on his decisions." The prince walked up to the portal and turned about to speak. "I am not doing this for you. The queen is most kind and I refuse to watch her suffer." Loki then turned back to the light and walked on without a word. He wished he wasn't the reason why she pained.

It was cold, everything was blanketed in white. Of all places he had to be sent some place to freeze. He groaned feeling every part of his body ache from the landing. Staying here wasn't going to help his survival. Trees appeared in the distance to him, they could block him from the snow and provide some cover. He got up bracing both arms and rubbing them for warmth. He maybe frost giant but he still preferred something just a tad warmer than this. A slight down fall for being raised Asgardian.

His cloak dragged along the snow wiping his tracks from ever existing. The plain around him was untouched by any life. No deer, no rabbits, nothing seemed to wonder this part of land. The moon peeked up into the sky between branches. It was high and it was bright, shining in where it could. The freshly fallen snow squeaked under his feet as he continued on. He was getting colder; he needed to find a road. He saw lights flicker in the distance, straining his eyes to see further it came from a street light. He continued to follow it, he was becoming so tired. The faster he walked the further it seemed to go. Finally he found himself under its light. Gripping the iced metal for support he slipped into the soft ground. His eye lids fluttered cursing lightly under his breath before drifting to sleep.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"I'm gonna miss you Kale! Remember to call me!" they hugged one another kissing each other's cheeks.

"I will! Just keep my house clean and don't run my bar into the ground!" he shook a finger in her face.

"Ya ya I know, don't worry I'll blame Chester" Kale's plane was ready to board. He took a step back waving goodbye to his best friend while jamming in his multiple suitcases into the privet plane. "Take care buddy." she whispered to herself. Tabitha watched the airplane slowly move onto the runway then picking up speed before it went up into night sky.

He was gone, left her the keys to his house, car, and bar. He trusted her with everything. The brunet turned on her heel to get back to the car and on her way home. She sat in the driver seat running her hand threw her hair following the back roads back to the little city of Roy. The road was clear for the most part, snow piled up along the sides lining the woods. The street lights were so widely spread apart they weren't really needed. Her music played loud as she sang with its words. She watched the road as it stretched in front of her. The snow was perfectly stacked as she got closer to the next light she noticed the snow crumbling into a small pile beside the light.

"What the?" something laid on the side of the road. It was powdered with snow. Almost looked like a mangled deer. No? Coyote? No to big. She lessened her speed trying to get a good look at it. Tabitha slammed the breaks reversing a bit till she was beside the body. Struggling out of her seat belt she clamored out racing to the figures side. It was a man he was so pale, his hair looked like ink spilled onto the ground. She reached out to move him a little; with a slight push she saw his face. She took in a gulp of air choking back shock. He laid there motionless, she sat back contemplating her eyes not leaving his body. He was defenseless, alone, and suffering from malnutrition. She swallowed hard and then threw his arm over her shoulder so she could get him into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays reached out into the dimness of the room, illuminating whatever they touched. The mirror reflected back what little it caught directly back into the face of the nordic god. He laid there unmoving and undisturbed peacefully letting time tick by. His body covered with thick quilts and furs to keep warm in the bitter chill. The atmosphere of the room shifts as Tabitha walked in to examine her guest once again. She touched his cheeks feeling the temperature of his body.

"Your still chilly." she whispered under her breath. Turning her head away her wrist was quickly grasped and it had a firm grip.

"Who do you think you are touching royalty?!" Loki propped his body up with his left hand holding her with his right. Their eyes met for a few seconds before quickly shooting about the room then back to her. "Answer me woman! Where am I?"

"I would let go before you get hurt." The look on her face was stern. "And don't try to 'woman' me ether Loki."

"Ah, so you know of me?" He smiled his signature grin. He tugged her closer trying to intimidate her. "You know of my deeds? The deaths I caused? The Chaos I have created? My best work yet." She looked on unfazed like if this was just minor chit-chat and she wasn't in the presence of a murderer. He felt a twitch from her hand and before he could comprehend he was facing face first into the pillow. The hand that gripped her wrist was bent awkwardly behind his back that caused pain to erupt into his shoulder and arm.

"I was trying to be nice and save you from freezing to death but instead you try to threaten me" The god tried to struggle from her grasp. "I'll let you go if you stop being an arrogant prick." he continued to wiggle and huff under her force. She was quite strong for being so petite, not to mention brave to fight with someone who could easily kill her. Well in normal circumstances. Finally he let out a loud huff and gave up. Reminded him of his Childhood when Thor would attack Loki from nowhere pinning him to the ground until he gave in. She released her grip from his arm and head. He tilted his head back to get a good look at her scorning her with his eyes. Still she stood strong like a brick wall.

"Do i not scare you?" He rubbed his wrist cradling it in his hand.

"No not at all, I'm in a lot of emotions but fear is not one of them." Loki's brows curved inward in bewilderment. Then he swung his legs out of the bed dragging the covers with him her presence was most infuriating. "Are you hungry?" He answered with an irritated lost look. Tabitha placed a hand on her hip and kind of popped it out; a habit of hers. "I found you half covered in snow very late yesterday night, I debated on calling the cops, leaving you to die, or taking you back and saving you. I knew very we'll who you where probably could of gotten a hefty reward for the terror of New York." She studied his expressions then continued. "I'm offering you hospitality, you obviously have not eaten well in a while and your clothes are wrecked. If you so choose so you can leave at any time. Any questions?" The god placed a hand over his stomach, he was completely famished. Being a prisoner they don't feed you very well royalty or not. "I'll take that as a yes. There's a shower across the hall. Leave me your clothes when you're done I'll wash them, just take off the metal plates I don't want to ruin the washing machine." she turned into the hallway and left into the kitchen.

Loki stood there completely lost; her kindness was unexpected of any midgardian. His eye's scanned the room again taking note of everything around him. Pale green walls, light tan carpet speckled with darker brown rugs. The furniture matched the color of the rugs, and on top of those photos of Tabitha and Kale at different places in different positions. One particular caught his eye; it was black and white with her looking away from him. Her hair was blowing lightly in the wind her face said content but her eyes screamed sorrow.

The water running from the bathroom was always strangely loud. Knowing he was locked in the other room to wash Tabitha scooped his clothes from the floor and tossed them into the machine. She was scared but she was not going to show it. A god in her best friend's house with her and he wasn't coming home anytime soon to find her corps. Then again, a killer under the same roof with another killer didn't seem so odd when she really thought about it. She felt bad for him; she didn't want to leave someone to die ether. Well if he could die Tabitha wasn't 100% sure. Back at the stove she mixed the pot bubbling and hissing at her. Cream of tomato soup; simple enough and utterly delicious, well at least that's what Kale said when she made it for him.

After a very long satisfying hot shower he finally found the will to leave the heat. He briskly dried himself then wrapping the towel about his waist. Looking in the mirror he could see what she was talking about, his cheeks have sunken in and you could definitely see his ribs. I _l_ook like i have had my life sucked from me he thought. Loki noticed a unopened toothbrush and toothpaste, left for him to use. Along with a comb and a bottle of cologne he believed. Footsteps walked up to the door followed by a quick knock.

"Open up I have your clothes, they're still warm from the dryer." The door swung open revealing a bare-chested god before her. Briskly her eyes examined his withering build. "Hm"

"Hm?" His raised a black brow to her.

"Nothing, the foods done. Here." She passed on his belongings and walked away. He watched her walk without turning back. Her stride was strong and confident not like other midgards. Defiantly not that bad of a view ether. After returning into his garb he followed the path she had taken and found her sitting with a steaming bowl before her and another across from where she sat. "Im not going to bite." Those brown eyes of hers met green ones. "Sit before it gets cold."

"Do not give me orders wo-"

"Tabitha" he stopped mid sentence. "My name is Tabitha. Now, would you rather eat cold soup?" He sat picking up the spoon looking at the contents of his bowl. It had a dazzling orange color with a white swirl and a green garnish on top. He brought the spoon to his lips sipping lightly. He ate the soup quietly; shocked the midgardian meal satisfied his pallet.

"Why are you persisting to be kind to me?" Loki's voice broke the silence in the room. "I am a killer." Still she sat motionless her eyes flickered up to his eyes. They had a familiarity to them, for a moment he felt as if he was looking into a mirror._ 'She is not a normal midgardian, the air around her feels so heavy. Is this some trick? I am in some sort of trap? Is S.H.I.E.L.D going to run in to apprehend me?'_

"S.H.E.I.L.D isn't coming for you." Tabitha stood up grabbing there bowls to place them in the sink. "You don't have to stay, I was only trying to be nice go if you like." She didn't turn, just continued to run the water and wash the bowls. Loki watched her; he was trying to process everything. Then he stood wondered over to the front door gripping the golden knob and left into the snow covered street. Last thing she heard was the clicking of the door and he was off. "Well, there goes a Nordic god." She pulled her hands from the water and patted them dry, then gripped on to the white tiled counter placing her forehead onto its cold surface. Her nerves still made her tense. 'What if he killed' me she thought. A quick glance at the clock and it was almost close to opening again, she has not slept since she had taken him home. She found herself sulking her way into the bathroom to rinse of her worries and start her way to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed, music played, and customers kept walking in. Matt, Lilian, and Chester were working with her that night. Tabitha served drinks chatting with customers, making small talk amongst the crowd. The lights were dim and the smoke was thick making it harder to see. After working three years here it was like nothing, but she is sure the second hand smoke has killed her years by half.

"Matt I'm calling it a night, can i leave you to close and open tomorrow?" She was polishing a glass waiting for an answer. He was too busy at the other side of the bar. The bar was pretty loud tonight cups clanking and what not. Placing the cup on its shelf she made her way through the maze of tables and chairs to sneak beside the blond boy. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The man threw his hand over his head startled by her sudden appearance.

"Lord Heaven and Might God! You know how easily I'm scared! Fuck Tab's!" she giggled and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. He held his breath for a moment and let out a sigh. "Everything all okay?"

"Ya everything's fine man, just had a long night. Felt weird sleeping without Kale bugging me about gossip." she winked. _'no i was up all night worried about the physco norse god killing me in my sleep.'_He nodded and held out his hand to be given the keys.

"Hey just take some time off dude, let you get use to living on your own for a bit. Lilian, Chester and I can handle this place. If we need you we can just give you a ring."

"Thank you! You're a life savor!" she gripped her jacket shrugging it on. Out the door she went back to the now empty home.

"CAREFUL OUT THERE!" Even though he knew very well he didn't need to. Not yet at least.

Snow was falling when Tabitha left, it was a light fall like if angels were slowly spreading the white mist about the city. The street lights have yet to have turned on, which wasn't so bad. The moon was so bright she could see everything before her. It was beautiful; everything glistened and sparkled while she stood in the middle of it all. She felt peace about her after her nerves feeling so frazzled by her guest. He watched her throw her head back letting her hair drift in the wind the moon light giving her skin a radiant shimmer. She was indeed beautiful.

He followed close, following her into the home. Then sat in amusement as she danced about and sang along with the music she played through speakers. A wonder how she was before to how she is now that he had left her presence. She was so filled with life and so joyful not to mention entertaining. He stood in the hallway observing with a smile, she was completely oblivious to his presence. As it got later and later Tabitha found herself in the shower again only to just marvel in the heat. With a simple turn of his hand the water became ice cold.

"AAAHHHHH!" Tabitha jumped out like a jack rabbit scrambling to wrap a towel around her naked form. A wild laughter echoed from behind the door, she sat there slightly scared. She was the only one here or at least supposed to be the only one. She threw on her long sleeve and pj bottoms. Quickly she pulled the door open almost tearing it off its frame to reveal nothing. "Hello?" nothing. "Matt?" silence. "Chester?" not a sound. Her steps made the hardwood floor creek; slowly she made her way into her room looking around closing the door before leaving. Then continuing on with the rest of the house and then into Kales room. Her eye's scanned over to the closet then to the bed and then-

"Hello again Tabitha" The god of mischief appeared behind her with a smile. She turned ready to swing a good hook into his right temple before he could notice her assault she landed it knocking him back a step. "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" her eyes went wide and she placed both hands over mouth.

"Im sorry! I thought you have left and...and..and the laughter I was just-" then her eyes grew dark and she got into a fighting stance, both fists up now. "Why are you back?" she grew intensely serious. His palm rested on the side of his face. The nord then examined Tabitha's stance. She was ready for an assault

"No I am not here to kill you" rubbing his temple. She swallowed hard a bit worried.

"You're not here to.. Um..."

"If you're insinuating I would take advantage of you it is an absolutely revolting thought." Only part of that was a lie. "I merely want a place to stay while I plan for myself. If your hospitality has reached its end I will leave." she was confused.

"Why are you suddenly being so kind? And how are you all of a sudden so hopeless when you had an army of mutants!?" Loki placed a hand on her fist and slowly it lowered down back to her side. Her body was still tense.

"I'm returning you kindness, if you wish I can explain to you why I'm in need of a place to rest." Her eyes stayed at his then with a nod he began. "As you know I tried to dominate your world. I was brought back to my realm for punishment. Odin couldn't think of a proper punishment for me so I have been locked up for years until he found something suiting. Finally I was taken out to discuss it with my father. Instead I angered him and he condemned me to death in a fit of rage. With that I was thrown back into my cage to wait for death on the marrow. My mother helped me escape until he has cleared his head. Until then I am trapped here. I have no clue were exactly I am. And I can't exactly use any real magic to help myself survive. You took me in from the snow. Now I am asking if I may stay in your company while i wait despite your abuse." He pointed to his face. "If you and your mate will allow it?"

"Mate?" Tabitha raised a eyebrow. He gestured the room with his hands. "Oh Kale! No no him and I are best friends! We're roommates! Besides I don't exactly fit on his checklist. He's off studying he won't mind."

"So it's decided I will be residing with you?"

"I um suppose?" He smiled again. "So...how long have you been watching me while you were invisible?" This he chuckled.  
"Long enough my dear." He winked.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and so far livening with the nord wasn't so bad. Tabitha found his attitude ether annoying or charming and His trickery funny. He could probably say the same about her though her tricks never worked. Time he wanted to just shut her up and other times he wanted to sit and just listen. He learned a lot about her. She was twenty two, adored painting and drawing (which he has yet to see any of her works), enjoyed dancing, always wants to sleep in, and has a weakness for candy apples. Tabitha also learned some about him. After doing some research and asking awkward questions. Turns out he was never married never had children. Sigyn, the proclaimed wife; was indeed real but they only dated and the kids were pets he owned. Except the horse he actually nursed the horse after it was left to die from its own mother. He was very smart and also kind in his own way.

"Hey I'm going to work will you be fine on your own?" The Nordic god was snapped from his book. "you okay there princy?"

"I have asked you to not call me that." His lips formed a hard line. "I thought you didn't have to go back?"

"Awww is princy going to miss me?" now she was just teasing him. He sat there looking at her. His mind was in another world thinking of the past few days. She let out a sigh. "Why don't I loan you some clothes and you can come with me? you've been wear your garb these past few days." Gesturing to his clothing. "And you look like you could use a drink."

"Tabi!" Lilian attacked her with a fierce embrace. "Oooooh who's your handsome friend here chicka?" Lilian gave Loki a small wink, which he quickly averted his eyes. "The names Lilian, you need anything don't be afraid to give me a ring" she tugged a bit in his hand trying to get him to follow. Loki stayed planted with Tabitha as she snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Lilian; girl thinks she's the hottest stuff around. Where good friends but as soon as a good looking man comes around she's there flirting and I'm totally forgotten" He waved a hand in front of his face trying to push the smoke away.

"Is that your way of saying I'm good looking?" He looked down to meet her eyes with a mischievous smile. For a moment she felt her cheeks redden.

"What ever you say princy." The music was loud and the smoke seemed to thicken. Luckily there wasn't much of a crowed to fight to reach the bar. There Chester was cleaning a glass, Matt was serving a table and Lilian was chatting it up with her next victim. "Chester! Give me a shot of silver and give him something strong!" Chester looked up and gave her a warm smile.  
"Tabi my main girl!" He pulled out a shot glass and a tall glass throwing some ice cubes in the tall one. "Who's this dude?" Loki gave a look to Tabitha.

"He's um..." she looked to a bottle of Jack Daniels "Jack. He's a friend a mine. Visiting from New York."

"Uh yes indeed, it's nice to meet you." The mischief man raised a pale hand to Chester. Which the bar tender gave a firm hand shake.

"So are you like a survivor of that huge attack? Wasn't it some crazy guy calling himself a god that planted bombs everywhere? "Both of them were caught off guard. There discomfort was noticeable. "oh, I'm sorry is that a sensitive topic?" He placed both the cups in front of them.

"It's no worries just a tragic event." The god sipped his drink, licking his lips at the fruity flavor. "What is this? It taste delightful." His companion threw her head back taking her shot.

"Heeeey Tabi! What brings you here?" Matt took a seat next to Loki. "Thought I said take a break dude?"

"Shush I came to check the place out and I wanted to see if my sparring partner was ready to get his ass handed to him on Saturday" the god gave Matt a once over, he looked a lot like Thor without the girly main. He could easily hurt the poor girl couldn't he?

"Hell ya! round two Tab's!" His voice was loud. She pointed her chin to the man next to him.

"Matt , jack, jack, Matt." the two men turned to each other and gave a handshake. "Friend from New York, he's staying with me at Kales house until further notice."

"Nice to meet ya, never met any of Tabitha's friends before. How's New York fairing after the attack?" The king of lies began his act.

"It's doing well people are starting to get their homes back. Schools are back in session. Everything's getting along fine." Silently he awarded himself, humans still so gullible.

"Nice, so you coming to watch?" The god glanced at the bartender then back at the man beside him. "I'm sure she won't mind right Tabi?" she pushed back some of her brown locks and shrugged.

"I'd love too" he flashed a grin at her; there's no way she could defeat a brute like him. After his tussle with her, he would like to see someone punish her.

"Cool, now I have a audience to watch me kick your ass."

"Bring it short stack!" Matt hunched over the bar while Tabitha stood on her toes. Her size was drastically smaller than him; most likely only reaching about five foot three. They touched foreheads and sounded as though they were... growling?

"As much as I would like to continue this feral assault I and my companion have better things to do." with that she shoved her hand into Matt's face sending him back a bit so she could slide off the stool. Loki found her amusing like this, so feisty. "Let's go Jack, you can help me prepare." His arm was fiercely tugged pulling him down off the stool. The god was smiling, he enjoyed her like this. She kind of reminded him of lady Sif, she was just more refined. Maybe that's why he enjoyed being with her? Or maybe the years of being locked up made him soft?

He laid there, head back arm thrown over one cushion. Waiting to start her 'training' she had planned today. The house was cold as it normally was, but it was a bearable cold. His eyes scouted the layout around, candles, a TV, a small coffee table covered with magazines, and a sketchbook_. _He looked over his shoulder; she was still in her room changing. He looked back at it thinking how easy it would be to sneak a peek. The book laid there waiting to be opened. He slid slowly a bit further down the couch till his fingers grazed its boarder. Then it slipped with a loud flapping noise to go with it. His eyes snapped to the hall; she didn't hear it, he was in the clear.

The book was open for his eyes to see. A man was etched in black and white. Lean, rippling with muscles, bald, scars lined every part of his back and arms. It stared at the god over its shoulder. The man's skin looked to be burning or smoldering away. Who was this man? He looked like he was about to strangle the god through the page. Or if he was going jump out and bash his face in. It looked so evil and demonic.

"Loki?" The nord slammed the booklet shut just as she walked in. long sleeve and sweats, what's with her and long sleeves? She stood there silently watching him place it back on the table.

"It fell." Not a total lie. He looked up to meet her eyes. They wavered with fear then into a fierce look.

"Come with me, I need a partner." he got up and followed her to the back which was heavily covered in snow. A small path way led to a large shed or a oversized garage. Inside was a small gym, or that's what it appeared to be. One wall hung down wooden swords and staffs the other hung two punching bags. Between the two punching bags was a bench press with weights spread around it. In the middle was padded flooring, just about the size of a small boxing ring. Speakers hung in each corner that all connected to one radio next to the bench press. "Kale and I like to stay fit." she said, her voice was different. It wasn't light and carefree sounding.

Loki looked down at himself he was not ready for any form of work out. He flicked his hand switching back to leather pants and his boots, leaving himself shirtless. Her eyes went over his body, it looks a lot better now with a little meat on his bones. You could clearly see his abs. hopefully worth a good fight.

"Do you fight often?" He decided to try and start a conversation. She was being so odd; it wasn't like when their first met when she was so harsh. No, this was defiantly different. A wooden staff was tossed to him which he grabbed easily.

"It's a past time hobby of mine, I was told I'm really good and it just stuck. I hope you're good at weapons." Tabitha also held a staff wielding it much differently than he. without warning she went for a jab. He parried it. She came at him again, this time he dogged. "Fight me back!"

"No!" he caught the staff and tossed it aside. He slammed his into the ground firmly planting it upright. "What is it that you are not telling me Tabitha?"


	5. Chapter 5

If looks could kill the Nord would be lying mangled and bleeding by now. Something has upset her and he wanted to know why. Was it cause of the sketchbook?

"I thought you and I have become companions over these past few days. Now you have become cold and angry, have I upset you?" her eyes met the padded floor. "Talk to me Tabitha." this time he came off aggressive. Her eye softened as her gaze came up back to his.

"Nothing I'm fine Loki."

"You can't lie from somebody who has perfected it." He raised a hand gesturing it to himself. Loki was very stern he wasn't going to give this up. He placed a hand to his hip leaning on his staff. "Have I upset you? Was it somebody else?" she shook her head slightly and fixed her eyes back to the ground.

"You and I are a lot alike and in many ways we are very different. The pass few days with you here have been interesting and to be honest I do see you as a friend. Looking at you sometimes I see a double of myself." she let out a small sigh. "That sketch book has a lot of memories in it, some i want to remember forever and some are...reminders." The last word came off sorrowful. "Nobody knows about it or my drawings except Kale. I only told you because, well like I said its like another me. When I saw the page it had fallen to I tensed up. I was mad and I threw it on you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Those brown orbs were glossy; she was filled with a lot of emotion. He knew what it was like to be protective of something and then when someone was to touch it you attack someone you don't mean to. Frigga popped into his mind, his mother loved him to no end and he has yet to ever apologize for all his outburst against her.

"Do you mind if I ask who the man was?" Her fist clenched and she grit her teeth then in a instant it was gone.

"My father." That left him with more questions. Why was he that way? Why did he look so menacing? Is he a memory or a reminder? They stood there in silence; Tabitha reached over and grabbed another staff spinning it in her palm. "If you want to know more." the pole slammed into ground" you'll have to beat me first" her voice was cheerful again, almost as if the little talk didn't happen. "I saw some news clips of you and your glowing scepter, you should do fine with just that."

"How come you know so much of me but nobody else seems to recognize my face?"

"I told you, you have to beat me first if you want more answers."

"But it's completely unrelated?" her stick came slamming down towards his head. The god stopped the attack before it made contact.

"As far as you know it is."

_'How is this any way related?' _Her attacks were relentless they kept coming down on him. He could hardly throw in a hit. He watched for a miss step a weak spot, nothing. Her blows appeared so conditioned like if this was second nature to her. There! The god swiped the stick below her ankles then tossing it back over his shoulder to plant it on her side. Just as he spun she was in midair, his plan failed. He found himself pinned with the staff against his neck.

"I win" the man below her smiled and then faded into nothing. "What!?" She was then pushed flat onto the mat her arms stretched out spread eagle the staff just a few inches from her face. The nord stood at the other end grinning at her. "Loki! You dirty rat! Magic does not count!"

"The deal was I win I get more answers, you didn't specify how." Fair is fair, rules were not specified on the agreement. She should have thought of that beforehand. She let out a loud huff throwing her head to its side. "What is that on your neck?" a thick red line almost looking like the end of a root caught his eye. It started just at her hair line near her spine and it looked to continue down wards. She snapped back to face him. "Tabitha?"

"Okay you've one, you can back off now and I'll tell you everything." The weapon was withdrawn as she pushed into a sitting position facing away. "Let's go back inside, please?" the nord watched her stand, her shoulders hunched gripping her forearms and crossing them over her stomach. The room seemed to dim, everything became grey around her. Nothing was bright and vibrant when she was like this. The sky appeared saddened and looked ready to let all its emotions onto the ground below. She tugged hard on the door entering in. Just as Loki stepped in the wind picked up and everything the heavens held fell to the world. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning." He sat back into the love seat, kicking a leg over an arm. "I thought I was getting a good understanding of you, but evidently I don't. Now I want to know everything." She sat there hanging her head between her knees playing with her fingers; staying silent, listing to the low taps of the rain falling outside.

"My fath-... He isn't my real father. I was taken in by him and who I think was his wife and other daughter." Quickly the god was interested in this father figure. "I'm not sure how old I was, an infant maybe. They raised me until I turned five then I was told I wasn't any part of their 'family' anymore." she shook her head. "Anyways he was a ex mercenary kind of cool you would think but not him. The problem with that was he lived and breathed it. No emotions, No love, nothing that shows weakness was permitted in what he called home." She shifted laying her back into the cushion. "I was allowed to go to school for some years in New York. This is where I met Kale; he was a ward of the state but we connected, we sent letters anyway we can when we weren't in school, then training started. "He sat back getting comfortable were he sat.

"I ran miles on end, lifted things that weighed more than me, starved, and tortured. If I cried I was punished, if I slowed down I was punished, if I fell, got hurt, complained, anything...I was punished. Teachers started to question my bruises and cuts that's when I was taken out of schooling. Before I left I told kale, if I didn't return in a week or if I don't respond to his letters... I begged him to keep count of how long iv been gone. I promised him I would see him again. Then I disappeared from the face of the earth." Her body chilled as she spoke of the ordeals. " my training continued, I was locked indoors at all times. He wanted me to be like him. Ruthless, brainless, only knowing blood and pain. His daughter just forgot that I ever existed. The woman showed me kindness; she did it without words. Water and food would be snuck into my cell and she would mend my wounds. A word never passed between us. Then he made a mistake one day, after a punishment session he left his blade on the edge of the window seal. I was ready to end everything at that point." Her hand rose up and the sleeve slid up a bit, another scar marred her pale skin. "It was so close but the chains he had on me were so tight. The weights he had on them were so heavy and I was so tired. I reached further I was so close. Then he came, maybe it was the rattling or my groans I don't know but he came back. So long I held back, I never caved in I wasn't going to let him win." the hand fell back to her side. "I snapped... I don't know what happened, but he was lying below me. I snatched his keys I released myself and I ran. The daughter watched wide eyed while I ran for the door. Then who I knew as mother was before me, she held a knife against her. She was going to stop me too. I was so close to freedom, and I...I...I didn't mean too." She clenched the fabric. "I killed her too; I was enraged she was trying to stop me too. I wasn't going to stay in hell. Then the walls around us collapsed. The building was collapsing falling down taking everything with it. I don't know much after that. I just remember bleeding and hurt and kale found me. After so many years my best friend found me. Or maybe I found him somehow, I forgot. I moved in with him here, Roy Washington and worked for him at his bar, now here I am. And thankfully the people here care little of the news or television. Or else you would have been attacked and possible killed by the town's folk. You were plastered everywhere around the world." This woman before him was raised to be a killer? A murder for hire? He looked at her form shivering then he caught her eyes. "Thank you." she was thanking him?

"For?"

"I know I killed the woman but I wasn't sure if he was dead. The day I escaped was the day you attacked New York. I know his body had to have been crushed. If he were still alive I would be livening every day in fear." She grew silent again while she reached for her booklet handing it to him. "My fighting is conditioned into me; it just kind of stuck after. My art work started cause of Kale, bought me my first one a month after moving in. It helped me mentally but I was scared of what people would think. So I became very defensive about them." Loki opens the front cover, first image was a girl tucked in a corner bleeding. The second was a image of chains and cinder blocks laying around a solid floor. The third was different it was a landscape photo, a large valley covered with little daisy's and a small lake. "Kale was the only one who saw them, now I'm showing you." he was listing to every word she said while examine every sketch. Each one told a little more about her and her pain and ordeals. Then the man who caused her pain came up. "I drew him because he was still haunting my dreams. That's what I saw after every practice fight. I always thought he would choke me after every match." She got the feeling perfectly on the page. He looked up at her. "When I said it's like looking into a mirror when I look at you... it's because I can see the pain in you. I know you did things you didn't exactly mean to do and I see the sorrow in your eyes too."

"Tabitha?" her name sounded heavy on his lips.

"See alike but different in many ways."


	6. Chapter 6

The rain kept coming down, tapping on the roof and on the windows. It was the only sound that kept the room from pure silence. The nord stood up walking up to the girl before him.

"Can I see?" he looked into her eyes, she was scared and worried. She kept them hidden for good reason, so people wouldn't ask questions and pity her. "please?" He couldn't tell exactly what he felt but whatever it was, it was because of her. He wanted to help her to make her feel better. He has only felt like this one time before.

"Promise you won't treat me different..." her eyes were begging. "Promise me." he nodded, slowly she reached down to the end of her shirt griping its rim. Then turning so her back faced him lifting the clothing over her head. A thick pink patch stared at him. It covered her whole center and stretched her length. The rims of it looked like roots slithering their way around her sides and up her neck. They trailed down the back of her arms and stopped at her wrist, Pink jagged cuffs stopped there trail. His hand grazed the middle near the clasp of her brazier. She instantly stiffened under his touch. It felt so cold compared to her hands, how warm they felt when he first woke. Tabitha let out a nervous chuckle. "Hideous isn't it?" He didn't realize how long he had been observing it. His thin lips opened slightly ready to speak but he couldn't find the right words. She leaned forward a bit sliding the cloth back on then turned to meet his eyes. "it's okay you don't need to lie to me about it." They stood almost chest to chest her head just resting below his chin. Loki reached for her hand lightly rubbing the knuckles with his thumb.

"What you bear is strength." He looked out the window still caressing her hand. "You still smile and you still laugh. You are caring and sweet. You went through all that pain and here you are today. That makes you strong." Tabitha stood in silence then leaned into his chest. She now fully relied on him for balance.

"Loki, what made you attack New York exactly?" She was changing the subject, not wanting to continue the topic. He rested his chin on her head knowing why she asked the sudden question. His arms snaked around her holding her against him.

"I felt like I needed to prove myself after being lied to all my life. I also did it out of envy." He was marveling in her heat, holding her closer. "After being locked up the truth hit me so hard and so fast I got whip lash." She giggled, it sounded like music in his ears. "You must be tired, come I'll help you to bed."

"Okay" reluctantly they separated walking side by side down the hall. The nord held her door open for her to enter. This was his first time ever seeing her chambers. Decently sized, white walls covered with drawings and accents of green. "Thank you" he looked down to her as she held the door ready to close. "Goodnight Loki"

"Goodnight Tabitha." he stood there while she shut the door. His eyes fixed where her eyes were. He closed his eyes exhaling then was on his way to where he slept.

The bed was soft and comforting, beaconing him to sleep. A lot to take in for one day, nothing he couldn't handle. His eyes focused onto the ceiling looking at its smooth texture. A golden glow crept in the corner of his eyes and grew in brightness as it came closer.

"Loki my son." she stood there in her glory, she looked exactly as Loki remembered. He stood up happy to see her. Her arms wrapped around him squeezing him tightly. "You have been fed well and properly being treated for." she gazed up and down his form. "I can see you have been fairing well with the lady"

"Yes, she had taken me in when I thought no Midgard would." she sparkled in the dim room. "How have things been back in Asgard?" her response was a slight frown. Not a very good sign.

"Your father is very angry that you are not locked up. He interrogated Heimdall for quite some time trying to find you. Luckily for us your father has no choice but to believe anything he says. He see's all and knows all." Frigga brushed a lock of his ebony hair back. "Tell me of this girl"

"Tabitha? She is a character, in ways she is like lady sif."

"But I thought you can't stand sif?"

"I can't, Tabitha is brave and amazing fighter like she. Only I find her much stronger and her presence is so uplifting and joyful." Frigga smiled, he seemed all too excited to talk if her. Then her head snapped suddenly to the side in surprise.

"I must go my son, I will visit again soon. Take care." she placed a hand on his temple as she slowly faded into the darkness.

"Bye mother." The rain outside softened into a light drizzle. Everything was silent once he laid himself back on to the mattress. The emotions he felt inside were jumbling about. He didn't realize how much he missed his mother. He also wasn't aware of the emotions he had towards Tabitha. They seemed almost foreign and yet they were so familiar. The nord closed his eyes pondering on his own thoughts as he drifted into sleep.

Everything sparkled under the sun after being covered in a thin ice from the rain. Branches and leaves were scattered around everywhere from the heavy drops. The bar was dead; Tabitha, Matt, and Lillian sat around talking while 'Jack' was comfortable with a book.

"So chicka, what's the story with him?" Lillian pointed to the nord. "He's cute; if he's free I would like to get a number."

"Off the market Lil he isn't searching for anyone." Tabitha took a sip of her drink slightly annoyed by her statement.

"If you say so but you know how I roll. I can change almost any mans mind." she gave a wink, totally oblivious to her companions annoyance. Matt snickered a bit, both girls looked at him. "And what's funny home boy? We say something to amuse you?"

"No no it's nothing, I just remembered something is all." the two shrugged it off. He snuck a glance back at their topic. Looks like someone had smitten the toughest girl in town. "Hey Tabi cat." Tabitha faced Matt. "How is he in the ring do you know?" a thumb was jabbed in Loki's direction. The god peeked over from the rim of his book.

"He's amazing; you guys should go at it." She flashed a wicked grin as she went for another sip of her cup a snake slithered down her wrist. Her eyes widened as she dropped the glass into the ground letting the reptiles slither about.

"Dude!? What the hell was that for!?" she blinked, what was snakes was now her drink spilled across the hardwood. She looked up at the nord who was smiling contently back at her.

"I'm sorry guys I thought I saw something, I'll clean it up."

"No no ill get it." Loki walked up broom in hand. "I don't want you cutting yourself." now he decided to be nice.

"Mmmm gurl, I wish I could find me a gentleman like that." Lillian leaned over a bit more trying to show some more cleavage. "Need me a helping hand around my pad."

"Thank you Jack." She strained a smile being friendly as possible. The two bartenders looked at brunette one. To them she was acting like she just swallowed a lemon.

"Oh it's nothing my dear friend anything for you." He knelt down to brush it into the pan just as Tabitha scooted back in her stool, pinching his skin between his hand and the floor. He shot up rubbing the sore spot muttering in pain and anger.

"I am so sorry Jack! I didn't mean too!" she batted her eyes innocently at him. Those two have a strange friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning came around; Tabitha was fixed in under armor and sweats. Loki was in his leather pants and boots with the addition of an undershirt. The gym was mostly empty, a few people on the treadmill, two men free lifting, and a woman practicing yoga in the corner. The ring was all theirs today, just a few quick grappling matches.

"You guys ready?" Matt came in hyped up with monster designed shorts strapping on his black grappling gloves. "Today's the day I take you down shortie." he flexed a bit then gave Loki a quick glance. The god paid no heed; he was starting to seem too much like a meat head. Matt slid between the ropes ready to go.

"You sure you have warmed up enough? Jack and I have been practicing for about two hours." She didn't appear tired at all same with the nord. Matt shook his head then rolled it as he bounced a bit. Tabitha then shrugged "Let's go man; I want to go back home and sleep." She leaned back with her front leg slightly bent and raised her hands in a loose fist, almost cat like. The man smiled back putting both fists up like a professional boxer.

"Go!" in a instant limbs went flying about. He went for a jab to her tiny body. With ease she dogged it sliding her way up to his core beating it until it was time to retreat. His other arm came in trying to trap her against his form. With a quick dip she escaped tackling his legs to bring him down. Their bodies went into a tangle of positions. Before the minute mark Matt was belly down both arms twisted and gripped. Tabitha's foot pressed firmly onto his back. A quick pull and He would have lost both his arms. The match was over; there was no way he could escape. A slow clap came from the side lines. Both faces followed the sound to the black haired nord.

"My my what a fight! You two were spectacular." Everyone around stood in awe. The two fighters were back up on their feet. Matt rubbed his shoulders moaning slightly from the pain. Then His eyes met to Loki's with an almost menacing gaze.

"You're next buddy!" Tabitha shot a look back at her opponent, he smiled at her. " I wanna try someone new, no hard feelings?" Her eyes went to Loki, trying to read his eyes if he was willing to do it. He just stood there smiling like if he wanted to go around.

"I'll give it a go." He slid into the ring. "I would like to see how I fair with a normal mortal as well." The word mortal slipped out unknowingly.

"Some ones getting cocky now?" Tabitha spoke out trying to hide his words. "Fine but I'm not playing nurse for anybody."She hopped out of the ring plopping herself onto the floor to watch. The two men clasped hands shaking on the arrangement.

"I want to see how strong you are." Matt's voice was low enough so only Loki could hear him. Loki's eyes looked into his fiercely. The match began at that instant, being caught off guard he was pulled inward toward his enemy's knee, causing pain to spread in his mid section. He slid forward onto his knees shifting back to face the brute. Loki was never that good at hand to hand, Thor has always won.

He came back trying to wrestle down the god, when he thought he had him it almost seemed like he had disappeared. Loki was back up giving a swift kick into Matt's back throwing him off balance. Quickly he came down with a fist to his temple. Matt grabbed his hand like it was nothing tossing him over his shoulder and into the floor. Ah, now that brought back memories of New York. He laid there releasing a slight groan from the back of his throat.

"Okay you two enough!" The brute smiled wiping the sweat from his brow. He was happy to in first place for once, maybe he should go more rounds with 'jack' more often. "You satisfied yet? I'd like to shower and wash the sweat and grime off me."

"Yea, I'm good...for now" a mischievous smirked formed on his lips. "I will beat you one day Tabi cat." Tabitha walked over to her now mangled god laying spread eagle. "Is he gonna be okay?" The girl dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Loki had his eyes closed taking in deep breaths.

"If I could use my magic I would of won that." he mumbled loud enough only to her. She smiled at his form; he defiantly wasn't that terror in New York anymore. If he was, Matt might be dead by now.

"Stop being a baby, c'mere let's go home." she lent a hand out to him. He took it with a smile being lifted from the ground.

Loki waited in the kitchen snacking on an apple, listening to the water running from the shower. His mind was back on the fight, he replayed all her movements. She was quick and strong, like that widow girl from S.H.I.E.L.D. Tabitha just had her own unique style of fighting; something he knows he has not seen before. He placed the core onto a napkin while the water came to a halt. He walked into the hall leaning against the wall. The steam seeped from underneath the door and into the rest of the house. He listened intently as she stepped out and did whatever she does. He then raised a hand before him waiting for the right moment.

The room was thick with steam she could hardly see her hand in front of her face. Tabitha wrapped the towel tightly around her form then ran a hand through her wet hair. She tried looking into the mirror but it was too fogged up. Leaning over she reached to wipe some of it away. The towel was violently ripped from her form.

"AHHH!" she threw her body down grasping the towel around her again. "Lo-OKI ARE YOU IN HERE?" her voice was angry with a hint of embarrassment. The brunet backed into the wall hiding her body. "LOKI!?" a laughter erupted from behind the door. Wrapping the towel around herself again she thrust open the door finding the nord gripping his sides.

"Bahaha! I was only teasing no need to be so angry!" When he noticed her standing in her towel he silenced. "You know... you look ravishing like that." Her face went red.

"S-shut up, I just..." the bathroom door slammed leaving the god grinning. Just as quickly as the door was shut it opened again this time she was dressed. Without warning she lunged at him bearing claws. The god was to slow he was caught under her grip down the floor, face into the wall with a loud oomph."You're a pervert!"

"If I were a pervert as you so state that I am I would of cloaked myself and watched you bathe!" He wiggled out only enough to turn so she straddled his form. What an awkward position. She stood up fast knowing how provocative it seemed. The god's cheeks tinted red for a moment. Those feelings were there again.

"I'm uh going to bed; I twisted my ankle fighting with Matt. I need to sleep it off." He nodded without a word. She grazed past him sliding herself into a room shutting it for the night. What's with him? He has never fallen silent over something like that. Why did he suddenly want to provoke more from it? He smoothed his hair back composing himself again.

**Knock knock**

The sound was faint but loud enough to be heard. Loki walked to the door placing a hand on the knob he looked into the eye piece. A tall woman wearing a beanie stood shivering that's all he could really see. It was too dark to see any features past the rim of her beanie. He opens it with a look of irritation. "May I help you?"

"Hi I just um wanted to know if I could use the phone, my car broke down and I have no service here." Her green eyes met his green ones. Raven black hair spiked out from underneath the headpiece. Light tan skin with really bright red lipstick, which did not suit her.

"Uh fine its right over there." He pointed to the phone closest to him, were he could watch her from a distance. She murmured a thank you strutting over to the device. He stayed back watching her. She pushed buttons then placed the phone to her ear. Then the phone was placed back where it stood and she returned.

"Thank you so much!" she waved letting herself out door. He waved back locking the door behind her. Wait, something wasn't right...

**CRASH!**


	8. Chapter 8

The glass was shattered, tiny shards scattered out on the floor and sheets. Her sketch book was flopped on the ground with her current work. Loki sat on the page reading his book with a smile playing on his lips. Two droplets of blood on the corner of the page...and they were fresh.

"TABITHA!" He screeched out throwing his head out the window trying to find any trace of her. Two pairs of food steps led out from the side of the house and into the street. "No...no no no.." The nord ran outside following the foot prints as far as the trailed led him. The prints became tracks that led off into the street and into the city. "TABITHA!" he yelled out again knowing she was not there to respond.

"Loki!" He snapped his head finding his mother materializing before him.

"Mother who has her!? Who took Tabitha!?"

"Hush my son, I saw all with my foresight." she held his face in her hands. The emotions were mixed of anger, sorrow, and worry."It was two men, one who looks of your brother with cut hair and the other was pale and overly muscled. The pale one wore colors of tan and green the other man wore all black. I can lead you to her but it will be dangerous without your magic." He shook his head.

"No I'm going to use it."

"Odin will find you."

"If I need my magic to keep her safe than so be it. No one will hurt her." his attire mist and changed into his Asgardian garb. "Show me were they are." Frigga looked into his eyes, his mind was set. Her golden hand touched his pale forehead and the visions past through his sight. The men she saw was none other than Matt and the man she knew as father. He was dead wasn't he? And Matt...they were friends they worked together? Why? Why was he doing this? What do they want with Tabitha? The raven haired woman appeared with them acting as if they did no wrong. The vision blurred and he saw a building in the middle of a circle of trees. It was broken down and the windows were covered with wood. Everything was engulfed in snow but the doorway itself.

He closed his eyes deeply in hailing the freezing air and when they opened he was standing before the building. Three pairs of footsteps now lead from a car into the fixture. Loki looked around then into the sky.

_'thank you for your help mother.' _He listened intently for voices. Silence. They must of sound proof the place he thought. Cloaking himself he advanced inward praying he would find her and be on his way. Sadly he knew that it wasn't going to play out that way. The door was offset from its hinges making it easy for him to enter silently. It was completely empty, not a single warm body was here. Snow had crept in behind him as he continued. Still not a sound but the wind from outside, what was he missing?

"Fucker" With a sharp turn he saw the ebony girl behind him with a hammer. Then a sharp pain crept over his skull then blackness began to envelop his sight. The floor was coming closer and closer until he hit it hard with a thud; the nord was knocked out cold. She laughed as two more men appeared from the shadows.

A bright light hit his face causing him to wake. A splitting headache caused him to groan in pain, it felt foggy and heavy. His eyes wavered around trying to remember where he was again. A bald man sat in front of him watching or waiting for something. Those eyes so angry looking...HIM! The nord pulled up straining the ropes around his wrists and ankles trying to lung and strangle the man. He wasn't getting out that way; he was tied secured into the chair. The man smiled as he struggled to be released he.

"No use getting out pal" he said between chuckles "you really thought you could save the bitch?" He jabbed a thumb back pointing to a body hung in the air. Loki's green eyes looked at the figure.

"TABITHA!" she hung by her wrist dangling as her blood ran down her arms and legs and into a pool bellow her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The gods body shook with rage it was almost clouding his mind.

"Nothing yet." The ebony girl chirped in. "we plan to make her suffer for killing mother." So that was her sister. Weren't they all dead from the collapsed building? "We know you know exactly who we are. We know everything about dear sister, kale, and of course you Loki." her smile was just as bad if not worse than her fathers.

"So you know who I am? The one who destroyed your home?"

"Oh we don't care about that! We just want her. Sadly," the girl strutted her way up to the god caressing his face. "We have to kill a handsome man like you." Loki twisted his face away from her touch. "Oh come come now I'm better than her anyways."

"Iza, stop it we have more important matters to attend to." The father stood up playing with a knife in hand twisting and twirling it. He placed the point to Tabitha's collar bone keeping his eyes with the god. He then dragged it down leaving a thick red line oozing down her length. Her body tensed and her jaw clenched, not a sound came from her. Loki watched in anger as he withdrew the blade. "Does that not anger you?" he brought it to the other side and repeated his trail. "Come on I know you want to save her. Do something. c'mere and stop me!"

A body lurched from the dark tackling the father to the ground and away from her draining body. The body in the chair vanished before Iza's eyes.

"Magic!? Matt you never said he knew magic!" Iza flew back in a fighting stance, the same as Tabitha's fighting stance. She put a hand to her ear then began to murmur under hear breath. Shots began to fire from above them, bullets riddled the nord then it also vanished.

"I had no idea! I only boxed him I didn't see any magic!" Matt fell from the raptures above wielding pistols. "I told you all that I knew! Wanted more info you should have paid me more!"

"That wasn't part of the deal Mathew!" The girl yelled back.

"Shut up you too! We'll just have to make this quick then!" The bald man stood up stabbing Tabitha in her chest carving out her heart. Then she faded into the darkness. "Her too!?"

"I am the god of lies and mischief! Did you really think you could beat me mortals!?" Loki stood before all of them with his love gasping for breath in his arms. One arm cradled her bleeding form and the other wielded fire, "Burn for what you have done." Flames irrupted from every corner of the building they touched the ceiling dancing about. Matt fired at his body, with a flick of the wrist the bullets shattered. Iza screamed trying to find an escape out as the father stood in front of him. His eyes were killing the god over and over again.

**CREEEEECRACK**

A beam fell between the two cutting his line of vision off. The nord had disappeared into the night with his bleeding love. He stood in the snow trying to stop her bleeding; it came rushing out of her tiny body.

"Tabitha come on, you're a fighter you can't die." She was silent her body was growing colder with each passing moment. He grazed his hands around her emitting light flames to keep her warm. The sky grew darker and thunder erupted. The nord didn't care he continued on with her. With a loud clap ten men in golden armor appeared around him. He paid no mind to them as he continued his nurturing.

"Let's go Loki, we have found you." a guard said. He didn't stop; he kept his eyes on Tabitha begging that she would stir. "Let's go we have no time to waist." The men behind him reached over slapping the restraints on him stopping his magic in the process.

"No you idiots!" he scooped her up bridal style in an attempt to hold her close. "Heimdall!" A light surrounded them all sending them back into the sky. Colors, stars, and planets circled them as they ascended into the golden palace. There, more guards waiting for Loki's return. He fell to his knees with her in his arms. "Lock me up but please heal her!" the guards looked at one another. Loki was covered in her blood from head to toe. "Please! This is the only thing I beg! Heal her and lock me away!" His voice was pleading and became more and more choked as her body grew colder.

"Take her." Heimdall spoke. "Stop her bleeding." with the gate keepers word they took Tabitha from his arms. Four men stood around the god as he stood to be taken. His eyes never left her as she was being ran down the hall. A trail of crimson was left behind them. He turned once she was out of sight and began walking to his cell. It didn't matter if he was caught now...she was safe now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Loki...Where are you?" Tabitha wondered with her hands outstretched into the dark. There wasn't any light here, no noise ether. Was she the only one here? _"Loki! answer me!" _Still no response from the man. She continued on blindly into the dark.

"Tabitha?" his voice came from all directions. "Don't move my dear!" She stopped hearing his voice.

"What happened? I was laying drawing and I fell asleep... didn't I?" she twirled looking for the source of his voice. "why can't I see you? Loki wants going on?"

"Stop moving dear, please. The medics won't be able to heal you if you keep fighting them. You don't have to worry about fighting anymore I'm here now." She was lost now what was he talking about? Medics? Where?

"Fighting? I'm not fighting? What medics? Loki I'm confused please come here. I don't know where I am." Tears dripped from her eyes. "Please I'm becoming scared." a hand that she could not see wiped them away.

"No tears please, It pains me to see you this way." Her brown eyes opened wide to see red lights dancing above her. Her breathing became rapid with fear. "Tabitha shhh calm down its okay I'm here." he held her hand in his stroking it with his other. Women in white gowns hustled about the room grabbing rags and ointments. His green orbs looked into hers reassuring her that she was safe.

"Loki where am I? Who are these people? Why does everything hurt?" He placed a finger to his lips singling her to silence.

"You had an unfortunate family reunion." her eyes went wide again. "My mother helped me find you, when I did you were badly hurt. I brought you here to my home to get you treated." Tabitha slowly rose up pain raking her ribs. "No lay down you have several broken ribs we can't have you moving too much." She laid back onto the table.

"So I'm in-"

"Asgard yes." Frigga came in with her golden glow making her way beside her son. "My son risked his capture to save you. He using his magic led Odin to pinpoint where he was." The brunets eyes went to Loki's wrist, a thick metal clasp covered them both. She went back to his eyes, examining his features. Thick black bags under his eyes and unkempt hair; it looks like he hasn't slept in days. "When he got here he begged for you to be healed. He is supposed to be locked away now." she smiled her beautiful teeth. "He questioned your health every day, so I persuaded Odin to let him be by your bedside under my supervision."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two weeks now." Loki kissed her hand. "I have not left since I was escorted here."

"What about you being executed?" Her voice was low and fearful. Loki looked at his mother then looked at her.

"Odin has decided to postpone my beheading." Frigga's hand tightened on his shoulder. Her attempt to save her son was all for nothing because of her. Tabitha went to apologize but was cut off by the nord man. "No do not apologize; I knew what I was risking in saving you."

"Loki..." He held a light sorrowful smile.

"I knew I cared for you but I didn't know how much you meant to me until you were in danger." Loki's voice lowered into a slight hush for only her to hear. "I'd gamble my own life for you."

Why would he risk himself for her? Why did it matter to him if she lived or died? She pondered. Was it a form if love he was expressing to her? The only love she knows of is in a friendly way; romantic love was something she has not experienced before. If she has she was completely oblivious to it. "Who all was there?"

"Your sister, father, and Matt."

"Matt?" She fell silent. Her friend she trusted was part of it? Why? How are they still alive? Why are they after her? "are you sure it was Matt?" The nord nodded. She swallowed hard. She trusted him with so much. Now he was part of her nightmare. They have been so close for so many years now he is a back stabber. Oh no, if they want her they are going to after kale next. "Loki I need to go back!" her sudden outburst shocked the gods before her.

"My dear you can't leave you are still healing." Frigga spoke up.

"No I'm sorry ma'am but you don't understand. The man known as my father will find my friend and will kill him if he can't have Me." she shot up again pain coursing through her still she continued up and out of the table causing the lights to disperse. "Please I need to protect him!" mother and son looked at one another.

"I can't let you leave Tabitha, you need to heal. I'm sure he is fine."

" No! please you don't understand!"

"We can ask Heimdall of your friend" The golden woman spoke "he see's everything and knows everything." Loki placed a hand on Tabitha's shoulders ushering her to sit back down as she froze in her words.

"Can I see him now?" Her eyes pleading to both nords.

"I will ask in your place child. You worry about rest. You will be staying in Loki's chamber while you heal." Loki sat quietly holding onto Tabitha's hand. "We can keep a close eye on your father too." The fighters' eye's met with the golden mother. It wasn't good enough but she wasn't going to be able to leave with them here or in her current condition. So she responded in a calm tone.

"Thank you for your kindness ma'am I am forever in your debt." Frigga smiled.

"No I am in yours," she looked at her son "for taking care of my child when I thought no Midgard would." Loki smiled back at her, he dearly loves and cares about her. "Let me summon some help and we will take you to your room." Tabitha all ready lurched herself up again standing on her feet before Loki could stop her.

"Thank you but it's okay, this pain is nothing." a faint smile was on her lips she was lying and the silver tongue knew it.

The three walked on the marble floor passing grand doors, guards, and servants. Murmurs between the people echoed in the halls. She stood out from everyone, torn stained jeans and torn stained long sleeve wobbling her way through the corridors. She was not from here and it was noticeable. The trio came up to a pair of dark oak doors. Frigga pulled on a golden handle revealing a large room covered in furs. The bed was gigantic and accented in gold and green also covered with furs. A fire place was lit illuminating the room in its splendor. Curtains were drawn revealing glass doors that led into a white balcony overlooking the golden city.

"There are books behind that door if you wish to read." Loki raised his cuffed hand to a corner of the room. A dark door hid in the shadows beside the bed. "I hope you find my chambers comfortable." he gave a small smirk.

"Thank you again."

"Hush, rest you mustn't move so much, it's bad enough I allowed you to walk." she folded back a corner of the fur. "Rest, medics will come in to watch over your wounds. Your meals will also be brought to you and I will visit daily."

"What about Loki?" She was thankful for everything but she was still nervous. She was in a place where gods lived and the only one she really was comfortable with was condemned to death. "May I still have his company?" Loki had a saddened face while Frigga spoke.

"The agreement was he could stay by your bedside, and technically you are still in need of rest." The nord and fighter shared a smile. "I will be present of course but he will be beside you in the day." Maybe she could postpone his death longer by staying injured. Hopefully she could save both Kale and Loki.


	10. Chapter 10

Tabitha laid starring at the ceiling above. A dark navy blue with speckles of gold spread randomly about. They looked like little stars twinkling at her. The fire cracked as it burned, keeping the room from being chilly. Loki and his mother had left for her to rest but sleep continues to avoid her. Her mind was attacked with worry and fear. Tabitha Knew they are waiting for her.

"You are awake?" a deep but wise voice spoke from the door way, as she turned her head to see the aged man walking up to the bed. He had long white hair with a golden patch over his right eye. This must be Odin, the all father she has read about. "You have suffered many pains child; I came to see how you faired." He walked slowly but he seemed strong and confident but also weary.

"Oh yes, I find it hard to sleep sir." he smiled.

"Do not worry of formalities. I came to see who had taken care of my son while he hid from punishment." Odin pulled a small bench from the side of the bed she had not noticed before, sitting down on its cushion. "He seems very fond of you. He was very adamant about seeing you well." She gave him a look of slight shock. "The last woman he cared for was Sigyn and that was some time ago. Seeing him express compassion is a refreshing sight." he said.

"Oh" Tabitha looked back to the ceiling. Why did the mention of another woman with Loki make her... Uncomfortable?" Odin chuckled a bit leaning back placing his firm hands on his knees. Then he stroked the length of his short bearer and responded.

"Do not worry she has not been in around for years. Tell me, how was he in Midgard?" The all father seemed light hearted. This man before her couldn't be the one who called for Loki's beheading. He seemed kind, caring, and wise. The aged man waited for her to speak. Tabitha sat up with her hands resting in her lap. Was she to give him details or be blunt? She worried about what her words would lead to for the silver tongue.

"I found him in the snow passed out. I took him home gave him a warm bed and food." She said nonchalantly. "He left and then he came back. He asked to stay and I let him. He played a few tricks here and there but it didn't hurt anyone, other than that he was good." Tabitha turned her head to the all father. "In some level we connected." Connected, yes that was the word. "We became close friends in the short time we spent."

"Close friends?" he smiled. "Are you sure that's how you feel child?"

"Yes" No. She wasn't, in fact she didn't know what it was she felt. "Sir, what was my conditioned when I arrived?" his face became serious.

"You were mangled badly." He hunched over a bit, reaching out lightly grasping her hand. Turning it palm up to face the speckled ceiling. "You had cuts lined from your scars" he pointed to light blotches on her wrists. "Down the lengths of your arm. Along with both arms dislocated and almost every bone in your legs shattered."

"Then how come I am able to walk? The only broken thing I was told of was my ribs." He released her hand.

"Our technology is advanced. Our medics were able to heal your wounds quickly. They had to handle a part of you piece by piece and not all at once. Keeping your vitals stable was what was difficult. You had lost a lot of blood and you were unresponsive for some time." Tabitha clutched the throws a bit.

"Thank you for your help." She said with a slight dip of her head. She was beaten an inch from her life again and she has no recollection of anything. Odin rose from his seat beside her.

"I am glad to see you feeling well. I will be off now, I have things I must tend to and you need sleep." he stopped just at the door turning his gaze to her brown eyes. "In a couple days you will be feeling good as new. Goodnight child." she returned his goodnight as he left. A couple days, she could only hope they are not after Kale now. She looked down to her wrist on her lap. The scars were faded from the last time she saw them. They weren't red like before just a pale pink. A lot like thin pink velvet ribbons wrapped tightly on her skin.

They all have seen her marks. She turned her hand around again pulling up its sleeve to see the marked skin. Besides her wrist the skin was almost flawless. Her other hand grazed were the lines once shown. Smooth and warm like skin is supposed to be.

The door creaked again as it was pushed open. Another visitor, a Midgardian seems to draw lots of attention here.

"Oh good you are still awake Miss." a cheery voice bounced off the chambers walks. "I'm sorry for being late, I came to patch you up and give you fresh clothes before you slept." a young woman walked in with long blond extravagant hair flowing behind her; wearing a light violet dress complimenting her pale flesh. It held a light shimmer to it in the fire light. "My name is Gia, it's nice to finally see you moving."

The girl held robes in her hands with a small jar nestled in top. Tabitha slid up slowly so she sat upright. "Gia, nice to meet you." Gia covered her mouth with her free hand and let out a giggle.

"We have met before but you were resting." she placed the items on the nightstand. "Now off with everything." The shadows danced on the walls while Tabitha slowly peeled off her top. No shame she must have seen her marks before, she thought. Gia had rolled the robe so she could easily slop it over her head. "You have very pale skin; you should go out in the sun more often." She slipped her head into the robe and slid her arms in.

"I try to avoid reveling my scars." Tabitha responded curtly. Gia looked at her quizzically.

"What scars?" Tabitha looked at the blond woman then returned to where they gazed before. Was she blind? It was a giant pink square on her back. How can you miss something that stood out like a black dot on a white canvas? "Miss the only scars you have are on your wrists. At least from what I have seen." 'Perhaps there treatments have cleansed me of my scars.' She thought

"You're right Gia, I'm sorry I am very tired can't really think right." She smiled at her care taker while she returned the gesture. Best to accept it than fight it.


	11. Chapter 11

Each page she flipped let out dust with the scent of stale paper. Some books she found would have scribbles and notes laced around the print. Most likely done by Loki, since they were his books after all. All the books he seemed to have were of some kind of history, science, or magic related. The science books she had found caught her interest. Though she didn't understand much of them it was still interesting.

With the curtains drawn back the sun completely engulfed and Incased It's self with the room walls. Tabitha crossed her legs at the ankles tilting them so she sat comfortably in the chair. A single night and she felt almost new; aches and pains still would arise once in awhile but it was nothing like yesterday. Her stomach groaned with hunger. She closed the book tossing it lightly to the floor.

"Good morning malady." Loki walked in chains rattling with his mother following suit. Gia slithering behind them both before the door closed on her. She carried a large silver platter covered and steaming, breakfast. Tabitha stood up letting the edges of the robe tumble down. She was bathed and combed earlier this morning, would have never guessed she went through a beating. "You look better, how do you feel?" without the slightest if emotion she replied.

"Better. I still hurt at times but not as bad." Tabitha tightened the robe about her waist. "you look like you haven't slept or eaten." Frigga turned away also saddened by her sons withering form. A small table was dragged in front if Tabitha with the silver platter on top. Lids were moved and wine was poured into a goblet. She thought that this was how royalty was served.

"If you will excuse me." Gia said, tilting her head and leaving before Tabitha could mutter a 'thank you'. Loki walked past as the blond hurried out, sitting across from Tabitha. Frigga stood where she was watching as the fighter sat back down on the love seat.

"I will leave you two be. I'll be back shortly." the two looked at the golden woman as she also left the two alone.

"I thought you had to be watched?" With his eyes fixed at the door he smiled.

"I am not the only one who breaks rules my dear." He looked back meeting her brown eyes noticing her light blush. "Eat you must be hungry." Tabitha looked down meeting a small bowl of oatmeal, assortments of fruit, honey, and what looked like sugar. She looked up again meeting his green orbs.

"I can't really eat." she sat back crossing her ankles back again. "I am very great full for what everyone has done for me." she rested her head in her hand and looked out the glass doors. "But I need to get home. My best friend is in danger." Loki sat back leaning into the back of the chair. He looked up into the starry ceiling.

"There isn't much you can do until you are fully healed and well rested. Our medicines will heal you quickly but you must eat for your strength." Tabitha looked down again at the tray and back at the nord, studying his withering form that once was nicely filled. He rose his head to meet her gaze, sitting in silence.

"Share with me?" His black brow rose. "I can't eat all of this and you need food too." he rose his hands showing her his immobility to feed himself. She let out a slight huff standing again gripping the tray. She sat softly beside him; squished, placing the tray on her lap. He watched slightly amused as she picked a slice of pear with a fork and placing it to his lips. The nord smiled and took a bite. "There now we can both regain strength." she said placing the other half into her mouth.

"You know, we involuntarily kissed." Loki smirked as he watched Tabitha's face turn beat red as she chewed. "Is someone blushing?"

"I have other things to worry about and here you are flirting." he chuckled before taking another bite of fruit that was being fed to him. "You're like a rebellious teen age boy." He swallowed back the fruit and smiled devilishly.

"And you have a thing for the rebellious type do you not?"

"Loki I don't know how I feel." she said softly, switching from fork to spoon mixing honey and sugar into the bowl. "I have feelings yes but I don't exactly know what they are. I have assumption from what I have read and seen in movies." she paused tasting the oat meal, then leaning so he could taste. "But right now; even if I wanted too, I couldn't let emotions get in the way of me saving Kale."

"You have a feeling of attraction that is for sure." Ones he hopes she will return to him. "And you know how I feel if I was so willing to risk my safety and freedom for you." he pushed her slightly with his shoulder to make her raise her head. Tabitha peeked at him under her lashes. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he has seen; something about her made him fall. "I'm not sure how long Odin will hold off on my execution. Just in case I don't have long..." He leaned in placing his thin lips on her cheek leaving a soft kiss.

She turned to him mouth slightly a gape from shock. Her left hand rose to where her heart stood and she could feel it beating through her rib cage. Loki looked on at her with stern eyes, wishing he could have done more, to actually kiss her and hold her. The feelings he had felt in Midgard was love. What he felt years before when he thought he first found it wasn't like this. No, this was stronger and he was too late. She isn't ready to accept his feelings though she felt the same. Even if she did... it would only hurt her come his final day.

"Loki... I... I-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I have returned, oh good you have finished your meal." Frigga walked in with a fresh new beige dress. She eyed the two on the couch. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No mother we were just chatting." He leant back again into the cushions. "Where did you run off to?"

"To see Heimdall" Frigga looked back to Tabitha. "Your friend is doing fine. Your 'family' has been keeping a close eye on him though. They are still trying to find you they do not believe you have gone for. Luckily they do not know who Loki really is or else they might really go for your friend." Tabitha nodded in agreement to her last statement.

"His lack of knowledge is exactly what we need. If he knew, he wouldn't waste any time retrieving Kale. I wouldn't have time for anything but now that I know he's still out there-"

"He will speed up his course of action to get to you." Loki spoke up thinking the same as her. "As soon as you are fully healed do you plan on leaving?" Tabitha looked into the make shift starry sky.

"I'm not sure, i have thinking I need to do." And A lot of thinking she had. Tabitha wasn't ready to leave Loki to his death nor was she going to leave kale to be hunted. Her being there gave Odin some sympathy to postpone Loki's death. So if she left it was very possible it would be put into action. One death is unavoidable but then she would be left into hiding or forever on the run. And staying in Asgard was out of the question she didn't belong with gods. If there's a way... How could she save them both?


	12. Chapter 12

Tabitha hunched over the railing, watching the clouds drift into the city. Everything seemed to sparkle in its own magnificent glamour. Some buildings stood tall, some floated, and what she assumed where there transportation. It was like what earth expected to be by the year 2000. Even if earth were to reach this level of technology we would just use it for war, she thought.

The sun was at its fifth hour getting close to setting. Her hair blew gently as the breeze sent chills though her. The tan tunic she was given didn't keep the cold out very well. And she found the material uncomfortable against her skin. How badly she wanted to be in jeans again.

The rainbow bridge sparkled to her left. It was; in a way, odd that such a beautiful thing stood over impending death, but the contrast of it was what made it breath taking. At the end of it was a large dome also covered in gold. From what she could see from her distance were gears and cogs peeking from between sheets of gold plates. Which meant one of two things; that it was purely for decoration or that parts of it moved. Tabitha inhaled the pure air and let out a soft sigh stepping back from the ledge and wondering back into the room.

There he sat, watching her as she closed the glass doors behind her. The cuffs he had worn sat on the table where he had prompt his feet. Around lunch time she told him that she was able to pick almost any lock; apparently, she can. Frigga had left the two again, why she left they weren't sure but it didn't bother them one bit.

"Enjoying the sights my dear?" Loki spoke while she plopped herself onto his fur covered bed. First grumbling in slight pain then she spoke with her face buried into the mesh of throws. He listened amused by her attempts of communication. "Tabitha you might suffocate if you lay like that any longer." She rolled over laying spread eagle across the blanket.

"You live in a wonderful place Loki, I would wake up every day and still be amazed by its glory." The nord flicked his hand causing the drapes to shut over the glass doors. With the cuffs gone he was free to use his magic.

"Sadly I was never really meant to be here, for I am actually-"

"A frost giant. I know I did my research." Her eyes looked into his. And he looked back into her's, finding himself getting lost in them. "I'm not sure if it bothers you, but it doesn't bug me. You're still human in my eyes." he snickered in response. "what's so funny?" she turned to face him.

"I wouldn't be human I would be Asgardian! I wouldn't be such a lowly thing!" He continued to laugh as a pillow flew across the room meeting his face. "That's the Tabitha I know!" He tossed it back with another flick of his wrist.

"I know when to relax, Kale is still safe at the moment and I think I might have a plan." her voice got softer as she got closer to the end of her sentence. Loki lent over draping his arms over his knees.

"Oh, care to share?"

"No, I can't or it could ruin it." He looked on bemused.

"How could my knowledge of your plan ruin it? Even more so when I won't be living for long." her face quickly saddened. "My apologies, I didn't mean to upset you." he looked away and again flicking his wrist to start a fire. "But it is the truth and I am not going to lie to you."

"The god of lies is telling me he wouldn't lie to me? That's a good one. So far from what I concluded you haven't lied to me yet." she smiled.

"As far as you know I haven't." he smirked back. A light knock echoed into the room followed by the creak of the door. Frigga walked in with her head held high as it always was.

"I came to collect you Loki it is time for you to go back." Tabitha looked to his form seeing the cuffs on his hands again. When only moments ago he had them resting on the table. She raised a brow at him as he looked back with a smile. "Goodnight Tabitha sleep well." the mother dipped her head and led the way back to his cell.

"Goodnight Tabitha sweet dreams" He said with a hint of mischief in his tone. She waved, said her goodnights as well, and then she turned her body to the covered glass doors. She found herself peeking out to the city again. If everything goes according to plan she could possible come back.

A heavy thud echoed in the room followed by a deep commanding voice.  
"Odin wishes to speak with you." She had been summoned, hmmm interesting.

"Lead the way."

As she continued down the halls it got more and more extravagant. Tapestries hung down almost every wall, bearing images of people harvesting crops to fierce battles. The guard stopped abruptly in front of golden doors. He looked over his shoulder to find Tabitha looking back at him waiting for him to make his next move. He swiftly turned to the doors again then pushed it open slightly bowing as he gestured her to go.

"Ah come in Tabitha I have been waiting." Odin stood up from his thrown waving his hands for her to enter. "Now that you have had more time to heal I wish to speak with you." Her footsteps echoed as she walked up closer to him. He sat back down as the guard shut the door behind her. "Tabitha, you have had many hardships. Deprived of what every living creature needs. Yet your actions would disprove any of It." She looked at him with an intrigued look. "You took my spoiled son into your care. When he was responsible for many deaths on your realm. Please tell me what your intentions were." Tabitha placed her hands into her pockets as she kept a strong gaze into his eye. Then she though hard on what she was going to say. She wasn't sure here self what her intentions were. She found him, alone, and slowly fading away.

"Every one deserves a second chance." The words were soft and barely audible.

"Do you know what kind of trouble he has caused here?"

"Only from what I have read." Odin chuckled a bit and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh yes, the stories and legends that were made of us. Not all of those are tru-"

"What I know is true is he was hurt. So he retaliated, he created what he wanted to prove himself. He felt lesser as your son. Yet you do not notice and claim to love him equally. What he did was wrong yes and I am not defending his actions but I speak only for you to understand what he had hoped to achieve. Your recognition, if not in a positive way he would take it negatively instead. And it didn't help that you had with hold the truth of what he really was." He stood with a shocked expression. She waited for him to speak. Surely he knew this, it was obvious. Odin cleared his throat a bit and relaxed into his chair.

"Be that as it may punishment is still needed."

"You are still going to kill him? Your own son!?" Her fists clenched as she shut his eye and took a deep breath.

"No, this is why I wanted to speak with you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Heimdall" the man looked down to find a small female figure approach. "correct?" He lowered his arms from above the hilt of the sword.

"And you are Tabitha. It is nice to see you are no longer bleeding. You gave the prince a scare." Tabitha now stood in front of him looking up to meet his gaze. The gate keeper stood like a giant, towering over her. He was clad in solid gold armor and a shining blade. An ivory horn hung at his right hip that bounced when he stepped down from the pedestal. Tabitha's hair fell as she dipped her head in a way to say hello. "How is my friend?"

"Your friend? He is doing fine he seems to be having a marry time at the moment." His gold eyes twinkled, in his eyes mind he could see Kale slipping into a hotel room singing, dancing, and stumbling onto his bed. Unaware of the dangers he was in.

"That's good to hear. I can just imagine the drama he could get himself into." A faint smile appeared on her lips. "I was curious as to what was here. Then talking to Odin I found this is where you rain."

"Now that the bifrost is fixed I spend most my time here. How are you feeling?"

"I am doing well," she crossed her arms and looked off into the falling water. A short silence passed between the two. "Heimdall I have other things I must ask you." His golden eyes looked down curiously. "How much trouble would it be to send me back and forth between realms." he chuckled lightly looking down to the ground them tilting it to the side to see her again.

"Not much trouble at all. Do you plan to make many trips?" She responded with a shake of her head then crossed her legs as she came down to sit on the marbled ground, then rested her arms on both legs. "Tell me of your plan. I know you have one to save both men."

"Well, staying anywhere on earth would be risky. If I must I can stay there and make it work. If it's possible for you to bring me back here it would be easier for me." she rubbed her forehead with her hands bringing them down to rub her eyes. "I'm not sure how long my presence will keep him safe but it's worth a chance."

"Why are you trying to save someone who attempted to rule you and the rest of Midgard. As far as I'm concerned Tabitha you are trying to save a murderer of millions for your own selfish reasons."

"I don't find my intentions selfish. He was wronged and mistreated. The man is hurt. Now it doesn't mean it makes up for his sins. I just think he could be given a second chance." Heimdall sat on a step in front of her. His armor echoing as he knelt down into a squat.

"Odin has given him many chances, we all have. What makes you think this time it will be different?" Their eyes met. She looked at him with a smile then spoke.

"Because I believe I can get to him better than any of you."  
_

The stars twinkled above him, he let out a light sigh as he hunched over the railing of his chambers. As long as the guards refrain from bothering 'him' in his cell they shouldn't suspect a thing. Now he didn't need to stay locked up, he could be free to roam anywhere. Even escape if he wanted to, forget everything and run. One thing kept him here; Tabitha, a lowly weak human that should mean nothing to him.

She wasn't weak, what was he thinking. That girl has had many troubles and she still stands firm, while he went and rioted to right the wrongs done to him. How stupidly pathetic of an attempt that was, the chitauri was someone he shouldn't have trusted. He looked over to the dome; it still shined in the dark. The walls around it twisted and the gears moved around until a light shown from the further most side. A low clap echoed into the air, he squinted and looked back into the room.

"So you left without saying goodbye."  
_

Thunder clapped above the city, flashes of light reflected in the sky. Tabitha, to her surprise; landed softly in the middle of the backyard. Everything was covered in a white blanket and it still seemed as dead as it always has. Her eyes scanned every inch of the ground before taking a step, looking for some kind if impression left behind by some unwanted visitors. Luckily she didn't spot anything bigger than deer tracks.

The door to the back garage was swollen with moisture from the cold, making it difficult to open. With a swift kick she knocked it against the wall letting the musty smell of sweat and stale air hit her nostrils. She didn't remember it smelling like this when she left. She didn't bother turning on the lights, there was a chance she could be being watched. The matted floor kept her footsteps quite as Tabitha walked across digging out a duffle bag. All black, padded straps and plenty of space for everything she needs. She looked at it rubbing its rough material; Kale tried talking her out of buying it. He thought she wouldn't have any use for it; it's a good thing she didn't listen.

Looking up other bags and boxes made of wood sat in a perfect line on metal shelves. One was smaller than the rest and stained with a cherry wood finish. It had an elegant gloss to it; it was almost too nice to have in a dinghy place like this. She opened it and folded back the black velvet to see her eyes reflected back at her. The blade was about four inches in length with a wooden hilt that matched the box it came in. It was wrapped with a deep red grip so it wouldn't slip in her grasp. The blade was smooth with barbs closer to hilt that faced the opposite direction. It could cause major damage if she really wanted it too, turning a cut into the biggest gash that could leave any one bleeding to death.

After packing her blade, a rope, and Kales brass knuckles she wondered back into the house. Everything was left how it was when she was taken. All but her room, due to the broken window snow had engulfed it. She just needed some clothes and she would be off. The bag was tossed causing some snow to move and fall from where it rested. A clump moved letting the corner of her sketch book peek out. Loki's drawn hand shown, damaged with water and wind.

Tabitha looked at it from over her shoulder, he made her happy. She thought about him even when he slept in the room next to her. When she should have been thinking of Kale and hoping he wasn't past out drunk or taking the wrong men back to his hotel. No, it was Loki who haunted her thoughts. Long sleeves and jeans were tossed into the bag along with the other essential's she used. Before stepping back out into the chilled air a small bag of pencils was tossed with her belongings. She knelt gripping the book and taking it into her hands. It was cold against her skin she folded it close, carrying it against her chest with the duffle bag tossed over her shoulder.

The snow lightly fell when she walked out, the clouds where still thick in the sky and drifting away. She got everything she needed, time to go back.

"Heimdall." The lights enclosed around her as she flew back to Asgard. Where she would be safe and he will be waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh, I thought you have left me." Loki looked over the corner of his book to meet a exhausted looking fighter. She raised her hand signaling him for silence while she wobbled in throwing the bag onto the bed. It clanked when it landed causing the nord to take a glance at the bag and back at her. She threw herself onto the couch in front of him placing both hands against her face. "What did you bring? It sounded like metal."

"Precautions." she replied. "How did you know I left?" she didn't plan to tell him. Well it didn't matter, so long as he didn't try anything stupid. Loki tipped his chin to the glass doors. "Didn't know you came back to my room to see me."

"You mean MY room and yes now that I can leave when I so choose I would like to sleep in MY bed." Tabitha looked up and smiled.

"You mean on YOUR couch?" he looked backed and smirked. He should have known her response. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Now that I'm healing up I might strangle you in your sleep. I'm not used to sleeping beside someone."

"I doubt it. I'd have my dagger to your throat before you could place your hands to my neck" He looked on challenging her with every word. Before she could blink he had his back to her tossing the duffle bag to the ground with a loud clank. Tabitha watched as he fell happily into the cushions hands behind his head both feet kicked up. "I forgot how soft these pelts are. You know I killed the wild beast, it was a ghastly thing."

"Oh?" Tabitha rose a delicate brow. "Tell me how you did .it." Slowly she stood taking small steps, swaying her hips in each step. He watched from the corner of his eye completely entranced by her movement. He licked his lips hungrily diverting his eyes to the opposite side of the room. She sat beside him sliding her legs so they slightly brushed his.

"Well they are ten feet tall with teeth sharper than any blade ever forged. They could move mountains if they wanted." He looked back to meet her eyes half lidded. His head clouded with thoughts of gripping her and tossing her below him, to kiss her and have her in his arms gripping on to him.

"They sound terrible." The nord felt her hand brush up against his chest. It was feathery but lovingly, it sent electricity throughout out his body. Tabitha smiled as she felt his heart beat quicken in pace. Inside she was in shock that her presence and the slightest touch were making a god bothered.

"Oh, they are! Terrible evil things but their coats make them so desirable." His hand went to his side feeling the fur between his fingers. Loki closed his eyes and in hailed the scent. Then he felt something warm. His green eyes shot open to see her hand over his. The nords eyes trailed up her arms to find her chestnut hair cascading and framing her face. She was leaning in towards him with lips slightly parted. Naturally he raised his other hand to cradle her face as he lent up to meet her half way. He could almost feel her lips on his till a something cold was pressed firmly to his Adam's apple, making him stop in his tracks.

Tabitha's eyes smiled into his. He was caught with a blade to his throat ready to split his skin.

"What's wrong Loki? Thought I was going to find a dagger to my throat?" she said mockingly. He smirked, leaning back to meet the pillow. Why did he find this uncontrollably attractive? With a quick buck of his hips he rolled her over so he lay on top keeping her tiny form below. She didn't fight him as he rested above her. Her blade that was at his throat now laid beside her in her palm.

"Where were you before all this?" he whispered for only her to hear. "You are absolutely amazing." he whispered leaning in towards her neck. She stiffened as his breath tickled her skin; Tabitha found it weird at the same time she found her cheeks tinted red. "You are strong," His lips dragged along her neck towards her collar bone. "Beautiful," He kissed the nap of her neck. "And cunning." another kiss. Tabitha closed her eyes enjoying it. This is what lovers do, this is what she has seen and read before. Two people attracted to each other show affection for one another. It's not like she didn't want his touch but it was something she has to get use to. "But not as cunning as me." Quickly her brown orbs opened feeling cold metal against her skin. It was her own dagger that she had use pressed against her.

Loki smirked at her while she laid cool and completed. The way any trained killer would be when they are trapped. Her hair was sprawled out around the pillow, she was the sun and her hair was its rays. Compared to the silken green sheets she stuck out with her pale completion and chestnut hair. Loki hung over her admiring every feature of her. He drank the sight of her below him hungrily, oh how desperately he wanted to do more. After what seemed like a eternity of silence Tabitha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by three loud knocks on oak door.

"Miss it's me! May I come in? I have dinner!" the nord and fighter turned their heads to face the door. Loki could have sworn she sounded familiar. Quickly tossing the god to the side while Tabitha stood to straighten herself out he cloaked under a spell, disappearing into thin air.

"Oh yes Gia come in." The blond backed in with her back pressed against the wall to push it open. She had a large smile as she waltzed in with a silver platter. She carried meats, vegetable and fruits in large quantities. Everything was fresh and prepared to the utmost perfection. "Thank you"

"It's nothing you are looking good! I'm glad to see you moving so well." she patted her hands with a cloth that hung at her waist. "May I draw you a bath after dinner?"

"Oh no no thank you but I'll be fine. You have done plenty." Tabitha flashed her teeth in a grin. She was genuinely thankful for Gia's assistance.

"It's nothing. If you need anything there is _always _a guard around. Let them know and I'll be here." she winked as she turned to walk back out. Tabitha took note on her emphasis on _always_. "Oh and I'm very happy to hear you will be staying with us longer. I think after some time you will fit in perfectly here." damn it. He wasn't supposed to know yet, she thought.


	15. Chapter 15

"So you plan to stay? What about your friend." After Gia had closed the door behind her the silver tongue reappeared behind Tabitha. She sat on the couch in front of the placed meal that was brought.

"I still plan to save him but I'll be doing it without letting him know. He tends to overreact and I don't need him blurting things out to the media or even worse twitter."

"Twitter?"

"It's a thing on earth for people with no lives." Loki plopped himself beside her as she cut a piece of meat. He sat like a king would in a thrown, leg spread arms on each rest and hunched into the corner of the chair. How highly this man thinks of himself. "You're going to help me eat this right?"

"Only if you feed me again." he smirked with mischievous eyes.  
_

"Please. Don't. Don't stop." The flames licked the borders of its containment. It flourished with the intensity of the passion. "Loki" She was hot and glistened with sweat gripping the sheets below her. The nord kept a steady rhythm keeping the same pace that he had started with. He lent down meeting his lips to hers. He was hungry for her love, her compassion, he wanted everything. He wanted to kiss every inch of her and mark her as his. When they broke for air they stared into each other's eyes panting and exhausted.  
"I love you."

Her eyes sprung open to a half lit room. It was cold and the fire was slowly going out. Tabitha lay on her side as she brought a hand to her lips. If she didn't know better she would of thought it actually happened. Luckily she was still fully clothed and Loki was nestled on the longer couch. 'It was only a dream, only a dream Tabi'. It wasn't a nightmare in her eyes but it still made her feel uncomfortable and bothered. Love, in that manner and with him seemed strange. Love only makes you weak.  
_

When the sun breached the room she was sitting upright looking out to the glass doors twirling a pencil in her hand. Loki still laid asleep with a light snore escaping his lips. She couldn't find the will to fall asleep again, not after the dream. It seemed way too vivid to be only a dream, every touch, every kiss, and every thrust. It was more than that.

"Good morning my dear." He purred. Tabitha responded by wavering a hand in the air acknowledging his presence. "what's the matter?" Loki propped up to see her better in the light. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Mhmm. I've been thinking of my next step." She looked dazed; her mind was off in her own little world. After an impressive spin over her thumb and over her palm she placed the utensil on the side table, then closing the sketch pad from his eyes. "I plan to go before Gia comes with breakfast so if you don't mind I'll be getting ready."

"Gia? That servant girl from last night?" he laid back again tossing his arms behind his head. "Something doesn't settle right with her. I'm not sure what it is quite yet but ill figure it out."

"She is very kind I find nothing wrong with her." Tabitha spoke with her back turned to him pulling her night top over her head, then replacing it with a cut tank top reviling her shoulders and waist. When she turned to meet his jade eyes again he found them looking over her pick of clothing. "What, I have nothing to hide now. Plus they won't suspect me in a get up like this." She accessorized with leather cuffs on both wrists that hid her ribbons nicely and a belt with a brass knuckle for the buckle. She looked like some female wanna-be thug. After a quick look in the mirror she tucked in her dagger into her jean leg. With it being as baggy as they where you wouldn't notice the hilt sticking out. "I'll be back soon. Don't get into anymore trouble." Tabitha swung the door open and pushing a bandanna in her rear pocket. This should be quick if it goes according to plan.  
_

Everything sparkled and twinkled around her. The snow has yet to recede despite summer closely approaching. Everything still smelled fresh and clean like linen after a wash. Tabitha had found a place up a tree a few feet back from where the gate keeper had said they hid. Preceding any closer could cause her to be caught. Traps and cameras where most likely posted near the perimeter if this was indeed the place. Foot prints where lined going to and from the entrance but nothing seemed to be on the move at the moment. She got comfortable on the branch watching the entrance, letting the wind blow her locks to the east. She was growing increasingly bored at this waiting game. Barging into shack would t be smart ether.

A dark green Honda rolled in front of the building, its driver; Iza, happily singing away to whatever tune was playing in the vehicle. When it came to a stop Iza stayed in the driver's seat while Matt slipped out from the passenger side. He was dressed way different from what she remembered. Button up with rolled up sleeves, slacks, dress shoes, and a brown harness that formed an X on his back to wield two pistols. A black case was lifted from the foot of the passenger side and cradled in his arms as he walked in. 'Traitor.'

Iza continued on in her little dance and song in the Honda. The engine was still running and she made no move to leave yet. 'Must be waiting for something.' Then he came out... Tabitha watched as Dominic made his way to the car opening the rear and tossing bags in. That man was a monster and he certainty looked like one. Tabitha just wanted to vomit at the sight of him. He disgusted her and his sick ways of 'training'. Matt entered after and they drove off onto a dirt path that probably led to a road for them to drive on. Good, a quick in and out that's it.

Old, dusty, and just filthy. Did nobody bother to clean up a bit while they are accommodating it? Wrappers of food laid scattered along with various articles and papers. Vanilla folders were placed in a corner nice and neatly. 'They must be of importance if they are kept so well,' She thought.

The stack was just hotel and credit card records, proves that they are still trying to find her any way possible. After tossing a folder aside she sat down letting a puff of dust swirl up. She could see the particles dance in what little rays shown through. Tabitha got up scouting every corner, examining the floor boards, feeling for hidden switches and hidden items. Only thing that was evident was there weapons and mass amounts of empty take out boxes.

In the corner of her vision she noticed a twinkling. She followed it to a small metal black box hurried under wrappers and random papers. It had a master lock on it, could this get any easier? A turn to the right, to the left, and back to right.

Pop!

'Got it'. Tabitha flipped the lid open only to find more papers and receipts. She continued to dig till her fingers brushed up against something soft and velvet like. With a slight tug the bottom lifted up dropping the receipts to the floor. A woman smiled up at her, she was thin and pale. She posed with her arms behind her back her hair light brown hair blowing to the left. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Her smile was so bright and so joyful. She flipped to find another photo of a young girl maybe about a year. Under that one was him, holding a new born infant in his arms. He didn't have the scars that he had now. He looked young and he looked happy, his eyes said it all in the camera. She was disgusted by these images. She flipped the last one over to see its back 'Tabitha and Daddy, 2 months old." was written in cursive on the back. 'That's it... How... how is that possible?' She thought. The fighter fell to her knees in disbelief. How?

A loud slam snapped Tabitha from her thoughts and the voices where in fact those of her tormentors. Time to go.

The trio entered with Iza and Matt chatting happily. Dominic walked behind with little to none expression. He walked back to his corner with his weapons and papers. The bald man looked down to his little black box with the lock twisted. He smirked and shushed the two young adults before him. Pointing to the box he spoke "Looks like we had a visitor."


	16. Chapter 16

She sat back, head tossed over the brim of the bench and the rest limp at rest. Luckily she wasn't seen leaving from the back window then running off to call for a trip back here. Her only safe heaven left, in Asgard. The air was warm and with no breeze the sun just made it worse on her skin. It couldn't be real...

"Miss! it's nice to see you out and about." Gia walked up to her with a wicker basket in her hand. It had apples, pears, oranges, and peaches. Did all fruit just grow here year around? "Something the matter?" She sat beside Tabitha placing the fruit on the ground.

"Hm? oh no nothing just tired is all." Lie. She rolled her head on her shoulders so she faced the white bricked path, admiring the scene before her. The grass was lush a vivid green, the bush's where covered in flowers and honey bees.

"Not getting enough sleep perhaps?"

"Maybe." Gia pulled her hair to the side and began brushing it with her fingers. She hummed innocently while doing so. The atmosphere suddenly became awkward making the fighter cross her arms and legs. It came suddenly almost out of thin air.

"Are you going to start dinning with the royal family now?" Tabitha's eyes found Gia's looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Now that you are well, I could imagine the king would like to spend more time with his sons love." The tone of her voice... It almost sounded venomous.

"Nothing goes on between Loki and I. He may have an attraction to me but nothing is happening." An almost audible click came from the back of Gia's throat as she rose up.

"I must be off now; I have things to attend too. Good day." She did a slight curtsy lifting the corners of her pale pink gown. Then she turned picking the basket from the ground and left. Tabitha watched as she walked away with an irritated stride. How strange it was for Gia to be in any negative mood.  
_

Loki sat leaned into the tub letting the scent of the oils and salts full his nostrils. It was a refreshing scent of cucumber and melon. How his missed these luxurious baths that he enjoyed daily. It would unwind every nerve that plagued him. It has been four hours now since she has left and yet she has yet to return. He slid underneath the waters enveloping his whole form, and then sprung up slicking back his hair to its normal position.

Tabitha... By the gods... How hard he has fallen for the girl. He has loved and loved again but not like this. She was too special to lose. He closed his eyes leaning back again to meet his bare back to the copper tub. Images of her danced behind his eyes, her toned thin body wrapped up in her clothing concealing her secrets. The scars that told her past, the pains she went through. Now all she has is the shackles on her wrists for eternity. Even then they were so light you could hardly see them. Her skin was flawless other than that. How her hair held the slightest wave in it and bounced when she walked. And those eyes, how they captivate him, how they sparkled and twinkled when she smiled and laughed. What he liked most of all... was how playful and happy she was... despite her past. She saw the light at the end of her dark tunnel and she marveled in it. She hasn't been the same way since. It shined then and again yet it wasn't as she was before the dark threatened her light once more.

Reluctantly Loki lifted his form from the tub letting droplets cascade down his body. Using his foot to kick the plug from the drain, he looked down and watched it spin into the pipe. He reached over grabbing the towels and patting himself dry. He was going to return to his chamber for the day now that his mother had accommodated to his taste. Though it may be nothing like his chambers it was better than that brick block he was assigned to. With fresh clothes on the nord opened the doors that blocked between the room and bathroom. To his surprised an unamused Odin stood waiting for Loki to emerge.

"Do you think I did not know you were free of your cell?" Loki stood there with each hand on each door with a deer in the head lights look. "I am not mad my son."

"I am not your son." He spat quickly. His brows creased dropping his arms and furiously crossing them across his chest. The all father turned and sat into a cushioned seat paying no heed to his son's childish manner.

"I raised you as my own I saw you as my own so therefore I call you my son." he looked up from his white main with a slight smile. "You have been free of your cuffs for some time now and you have not ran. It's because of Tabitha isn't it?" The nords face calmed and he looked over to meet the king's gaze. He kept silent not sure how to respond of if he should respond. Odin then chuckled into the silence and spoke between them. "It must be if you have no response for me. She must mean more to you than Sygin did."

"That woman had only sympathy for me, she never truly loved me." Why must he bring her up? She only agreed to be his because she saw him lonely. She felt bad for him every time he was put through punishment so she took it alone herself to care for him. He thought it love... Until she was found in another chambers of another noble. He locked himself in his room for months. He felt angry, depressed, betrayed, and idiotic. "Tabitha is much more than any woman will ever be. If you weren't sentencing me to death I'd peruse her." Loki walked passed so he could open the balcony doors to let the air in. He then proceeded to the ledge to look over to the ground far below him. Watching the servants scurry back and forth on the white path. The highly dressed nobles and guards parading in and out of the bushes talking amongst themselves. On a bench a few feet away was a differently dressed female at rest. It was Tabitha of course, only she would stick out in such odd dress.

"Go." Loki looked over his shoulder. "I'll let the guards know you are free to wander about for now. Go." Odin stood now before the door and opened it. Before leaving he turned a bit so he saw his sons back to him. "And I am withdrawing your beheading but punishment is still needed. When the time comes we will talk of what actions we shall take." The door clicked shut with Loki left to his thoughts. He smiled in the sunlight and then placed his head into his hands. He closed his eyes tears rolling down his cheeks and began to laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

Frigga walked beside Tabitha down the marble corridors to find the dining hall. The glowing mother seemed to be floating more so than walking with how elegant she stepped, while Tabitha beside her walked like horses trotting to battle. The fighter had returned to her chambers prior too meeting Frig to guide her. She was saddened to not find Loki waiting her return. She had entered with a smile waiting to meet his jade eyes from across the room. Instead she found her clothes that she wore now spread on the bed. Green cottoned quarter sleeve and some kind of leather like pants.

The clothes were not from her home, It was brought to her to wear most likely from Gia. At least now she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. She wasn't finely dressed like the rest of the females; she wouldn't want to be anyways.

"Now, it will be a little loud I hope it doesn't bother you in any way."

"I used to work in a bar I think I can handle this." The mother smirked as the guards opened a door for the two too enter. Three long dark tables where spread parallel with a fourth vertical too the three. Each covered with a red cloth trimmed in gold, lavished with gold and silver plates. Food was scattered on every plate with small bits of it flying over the oaks. Men were having a merry time slamming goblets into the ground and giving one another a hard time. While females whispered into each other's ears and giggling. "Oh ya, just like the bar."

Frigga found her place beside Odin's right and a blond man who looked too much like Matt. Odin's left had two empty spaces which she assumed where to be Loki's place. The blond man was busy talking to another well rounded man from across the table, till Tabitha walked across following the mother's path. His eye watched close, the way she walked and presented herself. With his loud voice no longer filling the room; others began to hush their own, making Tabitha the center of attention.

"Friends this is Tabitha, the one many of you have heard." Odin spoke. The room erupted in another round of whispers.

"The snake's concubine?"  
"The girl brought from the dead?"  
"The Midgardian?" Tabitha only heard some things that were being said. She bowed slightly looking up to Frigga for a motion. Frig gestured her hand to the other side of Odin. The two empty spots and one was for her. Then who is the other? A servant pulled her chair back while she approached the table. Sitting so she sat left to the all father. A man cleared his throat behind her making her look over.

"I believe you are in my seat Tabitha." Loki stood behind her in all his splendor. His robes where clean and pressed, his inky hair combed back and that wickedly seductive grin. "Surprised to see me?"

"I thought you were supposed to be locked up!?" He chuckled lightly placing a large hand on her shoulder. "How is this funny? Can anyone else see you? Are you making me look like an idiot!?" Odin chuckled loudly and spoke.

"No my dear," He lifted a goblet to his lips taking a fair sip of its contents. "I gave him some time free from his cell on good behavior." Tabitha looked around the room noticing no one's eyes looking at the young prince and wondering the same. "Loki is in and out of trouble so often his random appearances have ceased to shock the people." Somehow that didn't surprise her. As the fighter stood to switch seats maids came from all sides setting plates and silverware at each charger. The men quickly grabbing there pieces of meat and devouring it while the ladies delicately placed the tips of the forks into their mouths.

"It's sad how savage the male persuasion is." Loki spoke lightly so only Tabitha could hear. He looked over from the corner of his eye while he cut his slab of meat into bite sizes. "Eat before your food gets cold or one of these brutes try to get a hold of it. Like Volstagg for example," The nord lifted a fork to a well rounded man gorging himself to a second helping. "He will have no shame in asking for leftovers."

"Lovely." replied Tabitha, picking up a wedge of cheese and nibbling on it. Chewing as she watched the man drop bits of food onto his bearded and still shoveling more into his mouth. "I would think Asgardians would be sophisticated." she said.

"Most are, my brother and he on the other hand are not."

"Your brother?" Loki gestured to the blond man who was eyeing her before. "_The all mighty Thor_. A meat headed brute is all he is. And here I lived in that shame of a prince's shadow." He stabbed his knife into the meat, hard enough for the table to clatter but not enough to break over the noise. It had caught the all fathers' attention. Drawing his eye only enough to catch a glimpse of the power she had over Loki. Tabitha's hand slid gently over his clenched one, soothing it from it's vice grip. The nords hand slid down to meet the arm of the chair. Taking hers into the palm if his hand and stroking her rough knuckles with his thumb. He melted down instantly with just that touch. No words. In a room full of people that angered him. Nothing mattered; Just her, him, and the feeling of completion. He closed his eyes inhaling then letting out a small sigh.

"Loki" he opened one eye to look to her. She gripped his hand holding to it tightly slowly returning the affection he gave. "Does this mean I won't have to see your death?" She stated rather than question. He chuckled lightly continuing to rub the top if her hand.

"Yes my dear, I will be here to pester you."

"You should be more worried about me pestering you." she gave him a cheeky smile with a wink. "Once this is all done and over with the happy playful me will return." Tabitha used her free hand to feed him a piece of cut meat. Which he happily received taking it tenderly.

The room continued on with its merriment as people begun to excuse themselves leaving to finish their day. Loki and Tabitha found themselves walking aimlessly in the garden, chit chatting passing small jokes and giggling. They reached the rainbow bridge and sat at its edge dangling their feet over death.

"So, how was the trip back home?" Tabitha was looking over the tips of her toes kicking them in the air. Watching the stars swirl and the mist of the water falling causing a glorious glaze. Her happy mood was brought down a notch remembering her latest discovery. The man whom adopted her was now supposedly her father. When he was the one to have told her that she was taken in. It couldn't be true it must have been some trick.

"It was easy. I just went to see what they knew and what they had before I did anything."

"Then why does it seem you are hiding something." She pulled her legs up sitting cross legged. "If there is some way for me to help you please tell me." Tabitha shook her head no falling back so she met the bridge.

"I just need dig a little deeper." Loki's let out a silent "oh" then returned to staring into the abyss.

"Do you plan to kill him?" Silence fell between them now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill him or get him locked away for good and let them kill him off. Did she really want his blood on her hands? "Haven't thought that far yet?"

"No I haven't, Im just waiting at this point. Hoping he won't go after Kale and just focus on me. It still a possible threat though." she stood up wiping away the dust from her pants. "But if I must" she let out a sigh "then I will." Tabitha playful tugged the collar of his coat. A smile was his reply as he followed her actions. "Come I want to see the sights now that you are free." He clasped her hand bring it to his lips dipping slightly and kissing the top.

"As you wish." The heat in her cheeks rose fast leaving a pink tint. He held on to her hand as they walked side by side back to the garden. A tall blond man waited at the end of the bridge. He stood with the sun shining behind hiding his features from their sights. "What does he want." They came closer finding Thor to be the man waiting at the end.

"Hello brother, Tabitha, It is a pleasure to meet you." he bowed slightly. "If I may I wish to speak with you Tabitha."


	18. Chapter 18

Thor stuck out an elbow expecting the Tabitha to take it. She waved it down looking at Loki for an answer. He looked down meeting her gaze with an unhappy god.

"Why do you wish to speak with her? She is none of your concern." Tabitha patted Loki's shoulder as she stepped forward to walk with the thunder god. The black haired god watched in silence as she continued on waiting for him to follow. Thor turned with a smug smile as he turned to follow suit.

"One you cannot control. She may do well for you." Loki sneered at the blond brute as he walked away. While the two walked off towards the garden he wondered back into his bedroom.

"So you are Midgardian?" Thor spoke out loud starting the conversation.

"Yes, I am. Or you know human would work too." Thor chuckled lightly at her remark. "And you are Loki's half brother right? Or adoptive brother I think it is."

"That would be correct." They wandered on to a lake side where floating boats soared. Some floated and some hovered while a few went high into the sky. Tabitha found herself studying the boats while they walked. "These interest you?" A low 'hm?' escaped her lips not providing a full answer. He chuckled lightly again while she watched them lift from the water and pass over head.

"It's strange your technology is years past earths but yet it looks almost medieval. It fascinates me and yet I don't feel shocked by it." She took a seat at a bench that they almost past kicking back and relaxing. "But I'm sure we are here to talk about other things not just about my fascinations."

"I believe you know why I wish to speak with you." with a quick glance he could tell she knew where this was going. "Loki takes great interest in you but I fear he may be to much for a human to handle. He is not Asgardian he's is a frost giant, with sorcery to add on. He is dangerous and as the protected of Midgard and its people I do not wish to see him hurt you." Tabitha sat still being comfortable where she was having no intentions of moving from her spot. Thor looked away to see what she did. Across the way a couple walked hand in hand kissing and giggling, sharing affection to one another most likely talking about a future together.

"It's not me that I worry about getting hurt." She said. "I'm worried I might hurt him." He looked back at her. Her eyes still fixated on the couple across the way. "You see," she continued. "I'm afraid I might not be able to accept or express what he wants in return. I'm trying but it feels strange. I kind of let I happen as it goes." Thor looked up thinking of Jane, his love also from Midgard most likely waiting for him somewhere on her world. Love came naturally between them and he knew it was strong.

"Let it come when you feel it. Don't try to force it." he looked back down to meet her brown eyes with his blue ones. "If you believe he will not hurt you then I will not stop you. If he does, I gave you fair warning." She giggled and playfully punched his arm closest to her. He looked over his shoulder smiling then rubbing where her fist met. She was strong enough to cause his arm to sting, when she turned away his teeth grit as he applied pressure and rubbed harder.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Thor stopped letting his hand fall to his side.

"No, after what I saw during or meal I wanted to know more about you. For the first time since adolescence he seemed genuinely happy." He took a seat beside her crossing a leg over his. "I have also wondered why father didn't demand you to leave."

"Look I don't know what Loki see's in me and I'm not sure why Odin is okay with me here." She rubbed her forehead with slight irritation. "I didn't ask to be taken here or taken care of. He did it on his own accord and I'm very thankful for it but I have things I must handle and I-"

"Need to save your friend before you can worry about anything else." Thor cut in. " Most know of your tale. I think find it noble of you." When she turned to see him he leaned in a bit. "But what will you do once you get him?" Her brows furrowed as she shot up into a stand. Her hands thrusted into her hair tugging at its brown roots.

"I don't know yet. I don't know what I will do!" Silence washed over them as she slammed her fist into tree. The loose leaves cascaded down around them, Thor sat unsurprised. He waited calmly as she took in deep breaths and relaxing her shoulders.

"Then what will you do if he got you?" Tabitha bit her bottom lip drawing blood from the pressure.

"Then I will die." She relaxed hushing her voice. "I'm sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean to direct my anger at you."

"Do not apologize, it is quite alright." He stood up fixing his mantle on his shoulders so it hung loosely. "Come ill shall take you back Loki will be waiting impatiently for you." He again offered his elbow for her to take. Tabitha examined his gesture before looping her arm with his. He smiled leading the way back to the golden palace. "That wasn't so horrible now was it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Loki was pacing back and forth in front of the fire. It was blazing higher than normal. It almost kept tempo with his pace. Tabitha popped the door just enough for her to slid in with making as minimal noise as possible. She slid against the wall till she met the post of his bed. There she gripped a pillow tossing it as hard as she could towards him. Without a second thought he ducked so it slammed against the grate around the flame. "There you are!" The flames shrunk down two sizes as he kicked away the pillow from the heat. He continued forward till he stood before her. "What did he want?" She leaned onto one leg popping a hip out.

"And why do you care exactly?" He looked her up and down examining her curves, then rolled his eyes tossing his head around so his back faced her.

"The only reason why he would want to speak with you is because you associate with me." She smirked.

"Afraid he might tell me some embarrassing stories about your child hood?"

"No of course not, I have none of those." A brown brow rose at his reply.

"Oh so while Frigga was teaching you magic you didn't accidentally turn yourself purple and cry for three days because you didn't know how to turn back?" He shot back around fast with wide eyes. While Tabitha and Thor walked back he told her many things, about technology of their time, customs, and of course child hood stories. "Or what about as a toddler you refused to wear clothing so you often paraded nude in the halls?" Loki smacked his hand to his face pinching the bridge of his nose. "No embarrassing stories, eh?" Loki continued to rub his face and temples as his cheeks turned red.

"I was a child I didn't know any better." Tabitha tapped her fingers to her lip.

"What about when you got your fist kiss? According to Thor you freaked out and pushed her into the fountain." He tossed both hands in the air and stormed off to maneuver around the couch so he could seat himself. Tabitha teasingly skipped beside him seating herself next to him.

"By the gods what all did he tell you?" Tabitha held a large grin. Loki's green orbs found them self's looking over his hand that covered his half smile. Again he found himself admiring her beauty. "Besides wasn't your first kiss awkward?" Her grin faded into a line causing his brow to now rise. If she has never been kissed then it all made sense. The times he would express affection and how she would stiffen up. How silent she would be or how shy she would become. "Don't tell me you have yet to be kissed?" The couch squeaked as Tabitha sunk into the cotton cushions. "So you have yet to have been touched by a man?"

"Why do you care?" His signature grin emerged on his face. He observed her face tint red in each passing second as she tried to remain calm.

"Well you know that I am very interested in you." he lent in so his hands rested on her knees. "And now to know you are innocent? My dear it just makes me want to corrupt you even more!" With a quick swipe she took her knees from under his palms, letting him stumble flat into the carpet below their feet. Loki caught himself quickly enough before his face met the harsh surface.

"You really are pervert you know that!" He chuckled again pushing himself up so he sat on the floor back to the sofa. The flames cackled with him as they slowly burned away in its containment. Once he was done laughing he looked up to her from above. Her features were scrunched up with annoyance and embarrassment reminding him almost of a mouse.

After having enough of the starring contest Tabitha went back to the balcony. Resting against the white marble ridge and looking over to the bifrost letting the breeze control her hair. Loki still sat entranced by her, ether midgardians didn't know what beauty was or they were insane. She should have been swooped up by some unworthy mortal by now.

Loki snuck up behind Tabitha trapping her in his arms. Knowing full well it was only the nord embracing her she slid a hand over his. The god tightened his arms around her waist pressing her firmly into his chest. Tabitha closed her eyes enjoying his embrace and letting herself succumb to these feelings. The feelings of being wanted, cared, and loved. Loki nuzzled his nose into the nap of her neck holding her close, her hair engulfing his face and almost suffocating him.

When he finally let go he posted both hands at each side of her against the ridge. Keeping her between his arms but free to move. Tabitha turned so they now stood facing each other in silence. Their eyes locked on to the others in a silent conversation. Slowly Loki leaned in to meet his lips on to hers. Shocked Tabitha stood motionless for a moment, till she found herself kissing back. It felt right and it came naturally. They way love is supposed to be. He came closer pushing her into the railing again not breaking the kiss.

For that moment in her head she forgot everything. The torment, the pain, the fear, and hate. Kale pass through her head, all the times he tried explaining to her what love is. She found his words true now. 'Love is something you just do. It is impulsive!' Tabitha saw him now flailing about in the kitchen. 'You just think about them when you don't mean to. You can't help but wonder what they're doing or if their okay. You let them get away with things you wouldn't let normal people do!' he turned in her memory smiling with a plate of food in his hand. 'Kinda like being best friends. So like our relationship the only exception is your not my type and we won't go playing naked twister!' without realizing it she smiled into the kiss as a tear fell from her cheek. Long as he's safe she can indulge in this moment. He would want that for her, to finally feel love.

Loki's hand crept up to cradle the side of her face and wiped away the tear. When they broke the nord rested his forehead against her's looking into her brown eyes. His other hand went up to entangle his fingers into her locks. Tabitha's palms pressed firmly onto his chest gripping the metal plate protecting his chest. She could almost feel his heart beat pounding because of her, for her. "Tabitha..." He lent in again for another kiss this time only a peck. "I love you."  
With a small smile she nodded not sure what to say. Then tears began to fall over and over again. He wiped them away with his thumbs letting her spill her emotions. "You don't have to say it back. Just know I love you." he pecked her forehead sliding the hand in her hair to hold her hand. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

The fire danced left and right in a rhythmic pattern crackling when the wood collapsed on itself. It was low only giving half the room light while the rest tinted pink from the sun setting outside. Time evaded the two while lost in each other's embrace, long as nobody interrupted them they continued to hold fast on the feeling. They stayed locked in the room doing nothing but harmless things. He would hold her and stroke her hair as she awkwardly nuzzled into him. He would kiss the top of her head occasionally, then would trail them down to her cheeks and meeting her lips again. Tabitha accepted his love quietly kissing him back when lips would meet again. He teased her saying she was a horrible kisser and he would get a hard slap to the arm. Together they would laugh as he rubbed his arm from her brutal attacks. He didn't dare to push her any further, afraid he might overwhelm her. So, for tonight and for maybe some time he was happy with just this. Kisses and cuddles from a woman who could easily kill him if she so wanted.

Loki couldn't help but wonder the possibilities with her; the different positions, and not to mention how rough it would be. He would wonder from images of Tabitha sprawled below him and images of her parading around in his colors. She would look magnificent green; if only he were king then she could be queen. Always to rule by his side with his hand in her right and her blade in her left. The image was so vivid it was almost tangible.

Tabitha laid facing inward to him; her eyes closed inhaling his earthy scent. His fingers combed through her locks relaxing all the nerves that where tightly wound. Time to time she would let out a small 'hm' of appreciation as he did so. She imagined from above she looked like a doll compared to his tall frame. No matter, she was happy right now. It was bliss.

"Tabitha." Heimdall's voice spoke from behind the wooden doors. "I have news for you that may be important." Tabitha opened her eyes half lidded with irritation. He chuckled at her expression giving her head another kiss then ushering her up. "He knows everything." Tabitha shot up tossing herself off the bed landing with grace startling the nord. She flung the door wide open so the guardian stood before her.

"How!?" Heimdall's eyes twinkled showing he was still watching them as he spoke.

"You weren't as stealthy as you thought." His view came back to her. "The box you found was left unlocked alarming him of your presence. They returned to your place of residence and are now waiting for you" He then frowned and added. "It appears they now know where you went. They found the marks from the bifrost and Dominic looks up smiling. As if he knows so one is watching." Loki sat up sliding off the bed approaching with caution. Her shoulders rose and fell as her breath became harsh and heavy. Tabitha's brown orbs searched the floor looking for an answer finding nothing to help her. Just as the god reached his hand out to touch her she had half turned slamming the wall with her fist. The two taller ones cringed with the cracking sound of her knuckles meeting the hard surface.

"Im going to finish this." Turning on her heels she went for her bag. Pulling out jeans, leather pad's and the brass knuckles. She walked over to the wash room quickly switching the pants and strapping the leather to her wrists and shins. When she walked out Heimdall was gone and met with a concerned Loki.

"You look like one of our bounty hunters we send to kill traitors." He spoke, walking with his hands clasped behind his back. She continued on strapping her dagger to her thigh and pinning back her hair. "And what do you plan to do? I thought you were unsure of how you were going to stop him. Now stop me if I'm wrong but you look like you are ready to kill." She froze not bothering to look over to him. She kept quite giving him his all the information he needed. "I'm not going to let you do it. You hate yourself enough for killing that woman."

"Ya, well turns out I don't care."

"Don't lie to the god of lies." Tabitha peeked over to Loki. He stood from across the room with the most annoyed and angered look she has seen. "Let me come with you, let me take his life" He approached her placing both his hands on either side of her face. She shook her head left to right denying him to go.

"This is my fight I can do this just fine. I can't let you spill blood on your hands that should be mine." He kissed her stopping her from refusing.

"Let me fight for you, you have the blood of one and I have the blood of thousands." He kissed her again. "I'll fight for you from here on out Tabitha; let me do what a man does when his other is danger."

"I am perfectly capable of fighting for myself!" she pushed away walking out the door. Leaving him standing there angered and scared. He wasn't going to let her go through with this.

Tabitha stood now in front of Heimdall talking to him about how they caught on. He told her the boom from the bifrost led them in the direction of the mark, though at that time it was mostly melted snow with partial marks showing the intricate lines. Dominic sent Matt to do research on it finding that it was part of Nordic mythology, causing a line of videos and reports about Loki to appear claiming him many things. A terrorist, an alien, and a god; seeming ludicrous to Iza and Matt but as Dominic pondered and read more and more he went and took a chance. He wasn't going to waste his time going across the world to get her friend. No, He figured her out he was just going to taunt her now. She'll come on her own. And if this failed then he will have 'friends' bring him here.

The gears spun bringing the glass before them and as it spun the light began to glow. It now connected to the two worlds ready to transport her to earth. "He will not be happy." She looked over with a weary smile and responded.

"Neither will I as long as he is alive."

Iza rummaged through Tabitha's closet throwing everything out getting frustrated with lack of choices, they where all the same, long sleeved, plain colored and crew necked. She kicked away piles of snow that still built up on the bed and falling onto the ground. The only thing she liked from the closet was a pair of black boots that went about knee length and laced up. Even then they didn't fit her; the shoe size was too small from her feet.

Matt was scrolling through a laptop he found reading though emails, tons of them where from Kale, telling everything he's done and been. And a few complaining how she has yet to reply to him. Matt knew he was gay but he didn't think he was such a flamer. He kicked back relaxing getting really tired of this waiting game. And now that he thought about it he was getting hungry too.

Dominic waited for her. He sat menacingly on the sofa facing the window to the street. His fingers tapped on the arm growing inpatient but he was sure she will come. And when she does he will settle this himself; beating her until she begged for death. Then he will torture her, watch her writhe, let her suffer, and wait till her eyes went black. He'll just leave her body there and let the maggots eat away at her flesh. Then he can move on, feeling satisfied that justice was served.


	21. Chapter 21

Tabitha slid into the back window next to Kales room. The addition of the leather padding made her footsteps light creating little to no noise. She looked over to the bed remembering the time a god stayed there. Slowly she crept, the door open almost passing her room till she noticed a black pixie headed girl trying on a pair of boots. Quickly she pushed herself against the wall listing to Iza grunting trying to get them on. Just as Tabitha's back met the wall to loud gun shots echoed into the house leaving two bullet holes on way side of her head.

"SISTER!" Before Tabitha could comprehend what happened, Iza had her fist coming down onto her head. She ducked rubbing her back along the wall letting dry wall dust her hair. "Ah! You bitch!" Iza pulled her hand out from the wall spilling blood from her wrist. The wall had cut her deeply and now she was bleeding furiously. Tabitha took the moment to upper cut her stomach tossing her back into the room.

Matt was waiting with a pistol loaded for the right moment to pull the trigger. He followed perfectly until they were flung into the bedroom keeping his target from her sight. "Damn it" As Matt came up from his seat Dominic rose his hand signaling him to pay attention to him. He then gestured for him to sit back down and gave a wicked smile.

"Patients my friend. You will have your turn."

Iza recovered quickly thrusting her fist forward so she could make contact. Lurching back to avoid the assault Tabitha spun back kicking her leg upwards into the air and bringing it down atop Iza's arm. A sick crack emitted from her arm as the black haired one fell down with the impact. Before completely hitting the ground she rolled into a stand. Iza's cradled her damaged arm with her good one breathing heavily from their short fight. Iza's eyes watched Tabitha slip her fingers into the holes of the brass knuckles. The two grinned for they knew that their fight was coming to an end. The black haired one let go of her cradled one letting it dangle. Tabitha's kick had knocked her arm out of her socket, leaving it dislocated.

"You think you're better than me?!" Iza yelled out pushing her up and into her body. She pushed hard gritting her teeth until a loud audible pop echoed. Iza mouthed a 'ow' with her mouth pushing back tears that lined her eyes. She took in a choppy breath shaking her tears away before opening her orbs. "You didn't train as long as I did." Tabitha responded by raising her fists, putting herself into a fighting position. Iza's nostrils flared as she let out a primal scream lunging herself at her rival.

Tabitha's fist came up in a defense letting Iza ram her face into her forearm breaking her nose. Iza whimpered feeling the cartilage smash into her face; however even in pain she came in to kick at Tabitha. The distraction of pain only gave her half the power she intended to deliver onto brunet. At most Tabitha found the punch to have tickled than hurt. Iza looked up with her swollen nose in shock as she was picked up single handed by the throat. The sister flailed and kicked as her oxygen was cut off. Her perfectly manicured nails clawed at the smaller figures wrist leaving scratches.

"You never went through what she went through." Iza was flung hard into the already broken glass. She flew awkwardly causing her head to smash against the wall and her body dangling from the windows edge, shards of glass that was left stabbing her body. Blood poured from her mouth as she gave a light grin. The life faded from her eyes as she said.

"At least I'll be with mom" with a finale gag, her body went limp growing pale. Tabitha wiped her hands on her tunic cleaning it from the blood of the younger one. The fighter turned out to the hall where Matt sat waiting facing her and Dominic facing away, sitting patiently for her. Matt twirled a pistol on his finger as she approached closer to them. Bracing her knuckles in her fist ready for the two too jump at her and catch them by surprise. Tabitha continued passing the bald man and just stopping before Matt. Dominic lazily averted his eyes from the street and on too her before speaking.

"How does it feel to kill again Loki?" The disguised good faded into his true self getting taller muscular. The weapons he had forged from his mind disappearing. Matt stared and began to shake suddenly, he was less menacing looking before. Dominic straitened himself in the chair then lent over so he rested on his right elbow. He met the god's eyes with a demonic glare while Loki smirked. "Where's Tabitha?"

"Tabitha? Who is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy!" He slammed his fist into the arm causing Matt to jump from his seat. Loki snickered at Dominic. "Don't think I won't kill you too." A click sounded from the back of the nord's head stopping him from his fit of laughter. "At my word I can have your brains splattered all over the room." Loki smiled and shook his head giggling again.

"Did you forget? I mean surely you did you research! I am the god of lies and chaos. You only got a taste of my power." A light green glow appeared beside him and another Loki stood and then another and another. In unison they spoke "Let me show you what I can do!" Matt shot a round of bullets going past his targets skull and meeting the wall beside Dominic's head. The clones faded as soon as the bullet past causing the bald man to turn red with rage,

"YOU COWARD!" Matt's hand shook. Not being able to properly hold the gun. Loki with his powers scared him. He knew Iza was dead in the other room and they where next. They were up against a god not a human like he expected. This man killed thousands in New York because he wanted. Now he turned his attention to them, because they planned to kill who he loved. Dominic ripped the gun from the man's hand getting his face just an inch from his bearing teeth. "If you are scared then you should leave." He grit his teeth enraged at his hired intelligence. Matt left his mouth open scared shaking he backed away from Dominic. He almost completely backed out of the house keeping his eyes on Dominic. When he stuck a foot out he went to turn ready to run. "In second thought." Dominic pulled the trigger twice planting two bullets into Matt's brain. He collapsed backwards falling dead into the archway of the front door.

Dominic walked up letting his boots clack against the wood floor. He kicked the body ensuring it dead before leaning down to grab the second pistol. He took both in hand and took a step out into the open air. The snow squeaked under his boot as the bald man walked closer out to the street. A look to the left and he saw the horizon of the forest. A look to the right and the town lights sparkled a mile or two away. Tabitha sat atop the roof watching the man stand in the middle of the road and slowly turn to her. His breath was visible in the night air. A small puff of dragon smoke came from his mouth as his brow furrowed angrily.

" So you sent your dog to fight. And now he killed your sister. What more will you take from me Tabitha."

"He came on his own. This is my fight and I wanted to handle this on my own." She stood up sliding of the edge and into the snow like a cat. "I'll handle him later. Right now it's just you and me." He laughed slapping a gun to his forehead. She pulled the dagger out from its holster griping it tightly ready to pounce out of the way. The blade shimmered a bit reflecting it to Dominic's face catching his eye.

"So that's where my dagger went. I thought I lost it in the wreckage." He looked up to the sky and down back at her. "I know you saw the picture." Tabitha froze a bit recalling the startling finding. "Before I kill you, Maybe it's time I tell you the truth."


	22. Chapter 22

Dominic smirked whipping away invisible droplets of sweat with the back of his hand. He looked back to the moon rising up from the edge of the earth. Before returning his eyes back to Tabitha he let out a light huff of air and began.

"You are my blood." He jabbed the butt of the gun to his chest. "My blood, you weren't adopted like I made you believe." He shook his head adding emphasis to his statement. "I had full intentions of having a family. I thought I was allowed to love given my trade coming to an end. Sadly I was mistaken; shortly after you were born I was ordered to kill all connections. So, you…..And Mara; your mother. " He chuckled and continued to speak. "Luckily I didn't really love your mother! I was only fooling myself! My one love was and will always be the thrill of killing! You! Hahaha You on the other hand shockingly I couldn't bring myself to do it!" Dominic brought himself down from a laugh and got back to a serious tone. "As I stood over your crib with a pillow in my hand ready to smother you I stopped. I couldn't kill you, not yet. I wanted a fight. Go out with one last hoo ra! He started laughing manically again. "So I let you live! I tortured you so you would hate me! I wanted you to scorn me! In hopes one day in my retirement I can taste the adrenaline again!"

"So none of this was about Iza's mother?" Tabitha cut him off confused by his words. So she was indeed his child and the woman in the photo; now know as Mara, was her mother. He had his chance to be rid of her and not have to worry about this now. This sick twisted man wanted a fight, a last fight.

"Oh no! That bitch never mattered to me in the least. After the puppy love was over she was just someone to keep my bed warm. Iza just happened to show up in the process." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly caring little of his youngest. "Frankly I'm glad your dog killed her, she was a great asset but once this was all over I was just going kill her off too." Dominic took a step towards Tabitha causing her to tense up the closer he got. He took small slow steps as he continued on talking. "I trained you to be a killer. I wanted you to feel only hate. I made sure to leave those scars; I wanted you to always remember me!" The fighters brown orbs took a quick glance at her wrists peeking under the straps of the bracers. They have faded more since the last time she saw them. "After the attack I worried you had died and I would have to settle for Iza." He smirked. "But your body was never found. We found Iza's mother." He pointed to the house "That girl in there was absolutely heartbroken." He chuckled again. "And I convinced her to help me find you and she did willingly. I must thank you without your little escape attempt I don't know if this would of worked out any better."

"And I thought I was sick." Another deep voice spoke up beside Tabitha startling her as Loki appeared. He let out a loud but slow clap, applauding the mercenary. "You are twisted and demented, I like that I have to admit." He stopped placing a firm arm around her waist. "Sadly you are after my woman and I can't allow you to live." Tabitha looked up at the god relaxing a bit in his grasp. A bad choice. Dominic raised the loaded gun firing two rounds at the pair. The fighter stood wide eyed when the sound of the bullet leaving the barrel echoed into the air. Loki still stood grinning as the bullets approached closer and closer, she went to move pushing Loki out of the way. One passed between a small gap that got smaller as they fell, the second grazed the cloth splitting the fabric and cutting her bicep as it passed.

She grunted gritting her teeth as the blood began to seep out from the wound. It stung but the pain was bearable. Dominic wasted no time rushing forward what little ways he had. Loki rolled over on top of Tabitha protector her from the back of the pistol that came down. She rolled over so she could see his face as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, then collapsed on her as he was knocked out from the man. "ENOUGH!" The bald man with a sick grin came down again with his gun aiming for her. Tabitha had kicked the nords body of to the ground tucking herself into a ball so she just missed his attack.

"What's wrong?! Afraid you can't handle and old man by yourself!" The dagger she had came up quickly towards the underside of his chin. Instinctively he raised his head and stepped back leaving only the tip to scratch him. He chuckled again wiping away the droplet forming at the tip of his chin. Dominic inspected the blood that smeared his hand. He chuckled again rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. "I got that dagger as a gift from your mother. Ironically it's the same dagger that I used to kill her." He watched for a reaction on his daughters face as she backed away, trying to keep a safe distance from him. His almost nonexistent brow rose. "Does it not bug you?" Tabitha swallowed hard as she shook her head.

"I never had a chance to meet her," She choked trying to speak. "So why should I care?" She swallowed again. The only thing she felt at this moment was confusion. Nothing mattered now; the woman she knew, Dominic, Iza, Matt, not even Kale. Everything was fine until he came back for her. He wanted her to be his last rise; that was the only reason she lived right now. This was it; she decided what she was going to do now. The bald man pointed a gun to the god lying on the ground.

"What if I kill him? Will you care then?" In the split second it took Dominic to pull the trigger Tabitha had lunged herself atop the god. Taking the bullet into her lower back letting out a shrill waking the god. Loki wrapped an arm around her protectively looking at the blood that was dripping onto the frozen ground before him. She was still very responsive to everything around her. The moment he frowned the fighter pushed a bloodied hand into his chest. Separating himself from her he stood as she wobbled back up into a stand. Dominic ejected the empty shells and tossed one gun to the side then reloaded the other gun in his right hand. The ex mercenary smiled enjoying the sight of crimson on white. "Did I piss you off now?" he chuckled out. Tabitha grit her teeth, she bent down reaching for the dagger she had dropped trying to defend the nord.

Loki's brow stitched together in anger. A light of green shimmered beside Dominic, noticing the glimmer he turned back handing a double. Then another appeared catching his arm, Loki had pulled Dominic to the ground slamming him into the icy ground.

"KNEEL YOU MEWLING QUIM!"

"LOKI!" Tabitha stood fiercely wielding her dagger in her left hand and grasping the brass knuckles in her right. Both men looked over to her as she huffed out breaths. "This is my fight damn it." Loki backed away still with an angered look. He didn't argue nor did he protest. She was right it was her fight, it's bad enough he came early trying to finish them all before she got to earth. "I'm all ready mad at you, do not make it worse for yourself." The nord smirked walking off into the side lines raising his hands. Dominic came up to a stand wielding the fire arm.

"Fine, but as soon as I notice it is not going on your favor," the god looked over his shoulder. "I will step in, and you can be as mad as you want but I will not lose you to this pathetic sadistic mortal." Dominic shot a glare at the black haired man. Loki smirked knowing it was irritating the ex mercenary.

"You and me, I'll give you want you want." Dominic twisted his head back to her. Cackling he lifted the gun scratching the side of his head with the tip of the barrel.

"Hahaha I don't see how you can defeat me when you will faint from blood loss soon." Tabitha got back into a fighting stance wincing at the pain. This was it, a fight to the death.

"So you think."


	23. Chapter 23

Loki crossed his arms leaning against the car that belong to Kale. He stood behind Dominic watching his shoulders rise and fall in time with his breaths. He would look beyond him and watch Tabitha as she stood firm, the blood gushing down her body. The god frowned as he noticed her wince in pain as she rose both weapons.

"Are we going to fight or are we going to stand here and stare at each other all night?" Tabitha had kicked a pile of powdered snow at the ex mercenary. He covered his face with his arm protecting it from the ice. When he brushed his arm away he met a gleaming line of brass coming at his face. Dominic duck back grasping her wrist, she flew over his shoulder tumbling to the ground. She landed on her rear, legs spread before the nord who watched amused.

"You are sure you can handle this?" he spoke directly to her as she shook the loose snow form her hair. She got up quick swinging her dagger to his back he parried it with his arm cutting himself.

"I got this!" She yelled swinging a kick into his open ribs. Upon the impact he flew back, the direct hit cracked his ribs. She dove in while he took the second to absorb the pain, tackling him into the living room window. The glass shattered sending fragments to impale their shown skin. A mess of blood splattered from their open wounds when they landed. Dominic grabbed the back of Tabitha's neck ripping her off of him. He cocked the gun to her right shoulder his finger grazed the trigger. The fighter kicked off his body falling on her knees to the floor.

With a quick thrust of his legs Dominic got himself back standing. He swiped a leg low aiming for the fighters head; both her arms came up blocking his shin from making contact. The power that came from him sent Tabitha sliding deeper into the house. She grunted scurrying her way into her room where Iza laid dead.

"Running away are we?" He chuckled. "What is it your friends call you? Tabi? Tabi cat?" he waited for a response while he took small light steps down the hall. "Here kitty kitty! Not hiding behind the door are we?" He put his large hand on the door and slammed it fiercely into the wall so the handle made a hole. He peeked behind the door only to find a outline of frost surround the wall. His attention went to the ground looking at the snow that had fallen from the broken window. Shards of glass and some blood stained the floor. Dominica eyes traveled up seeing Iza's corps hunched over by the window. "You look just like your mother did; pale and bleeding, what a striking family resemblance." He chuckled at his own joke. "Now where did that bitch go?"

"Right here!" Tabitha swung from above him using the doors boarder to give her momentum as she side kicked him through the wall. He grunted dropping the gun to the ground; he could feel the bones in his ribs shattering. With him plastered into the wall she rammed her fist into abs and continued to punch and slice her way into him.

Dominic let out a primal yell as he gripped her wrist snapping it back. His free hand grabbed his waist keeping the gashes from leaking his fluids. He huffed puffs of air through his teeth biting back the pain. Veins began to show pulsating through his skin over his head. His face turned bright red becoming engrossed with anger. He released himself and put his hand onto her neck. With a firm grasp he repeated it with his other that held her wrist. All the while she kicked and gagged struggling for air.

Loki watched as her face began to change colors. He waited nervously tapping his fingers to his bicep. She scratched at his wrists flailing her small legs trying to find support. "Tabitha!" Her booted leg finally found his jaw. He recoiled his hands grasping his chin. As she fell, she inhaled harshly coughing and wheezing bringing the color back to her face.

The ex mercenary spit out blood then wiped away what was smeared on the side of his face. "I didn't think you would be this much of a hassle. Stubborn bitch." She looked up seeing Dominic looming over her. Her vision was getting blurry now, too much blood loss and a lack of oxygen. This wasn't going well. "Looks like you might not last much longer." He knelt down picking up the pistol her dropped. "She I just end this now?" Tabitha stayed on the ground; her breathing was heavy and deeper. She tried to keep a steady rhythm but sadly it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit." was all she could huff out.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No need to be so angry it was a good fight." He chuckled again pushing the end of the barrel to her forehead. "But in the end I still won." With the last ounce of power she had, the dagger came across his hand. Slicing it wide open and severing the nerves. He yelled gripping his hand as it gushed blood in every direction. He fell back pushing his body into the crook of the wall and floor. The fighter stood using the wall as support. She came closer gripping tightly to her weapon. Dominic met her brown orbs and hissed under his breath through gritted teeth "I'll see you in hell." Tabitha smirked and responded.

"On the throne ruling the very depths from which you came." The cold steel plunged into his skull. Then it was retracted and plugged again into his heart. Then again and again and again it was jabbed into his corps. Each time he spit out red fluids from his mouth till he laid motionless. Even then she continued, screaming as she did.

"That's enough Tabitha." Loki spoke soft coming closer. Tabitha continued on stabbing the bald man. "I said that's enough." She continued. As the blade went into the air her grabbed it and pulled her into an embrace. She dropped it letting it fall to the hardwood with a clank. A hand snaked around her waist and the other entangled itself in her hair. He held her close as she let out a slow muffled cry. Slowly she eased into his arms, her eye lids grew heavy. She lost too much blood and wasted too much energy.

"TABITHA!? WHAT THE HELL!?" she knew that voice. Groggily she turned her head from his chest so she could look the same way the god did. Kale stood with dozens of bags dropped to the ground, he tugged at his hair pulling it. His face screamed a mixture of horror and worry.

"Welcome home Kale." Kale rushed to her side as Loki became her sole support. While her eyes rolled to the back of her head to meet darkness and a strange sense of peace.


	24. Chapter 24

Kale draped over a chair, letting his limbs dangle of the edges. Loki; wearing a beanie and pull over to disguise himself, had his back to the wall head titled up. He blinked moisturizing his eyes from the cold air. Nurses hurried passed the room walking swiftly threw the halls. The fighter laid motionless, her hair cascaded around the white pillow. His green eyes looked over her sleeping form; the thin sheets hugged her form. Her chest would rise and fall, it was settle but it proved she was breathing.

"Do you love her?" Loki focused his attention to Kale who had woken up not too long ago. "After you caught me up to speed you never told me how you felt about her." Kale brushed some of his locks back nervously. He had yet to have jelled it to his normal hairdo. "I mean the way you look at her. You brining her to that place uh Avard?"

"Asgard."

"Ya Asgard, for her to get healed. So she would be safe…..You're doing it out of love right?" Loki looked tiredly at the man; he just wanted her to wake. So far Kale had done nothing but bombard the god with questions. He answered each one carefully choosing the proper words. He explained the destruction of the house. The body's that laid strewed in his house. The disappearance of her scares on her back. He even told him about Asgard and how she stayed there healing.

"If I didn't why would I be here?"

"Good point." Kale looked over at the fighter. He went over his thoughts, thinking of how mangled she possible was. He thought further back, how broken she was when he found her. "Don't hurt her." he said lowly. Their eyes locked on to each other. Kales pierced brow rose in a dramatic manor trying to make himself look serious. "If she loves you back, don't take it for granted and when she does be patient with her. I don't want her to give up on something she deserves."

"She means more to me than the air I breathe." The god pushed himself up and approached her. His eyes examined every inch if her again as if trying to finds something new. "But I can't always baby her and protect her. If I did she wouldn't be in this hospital right now." the nord reached over pushing back strands of hair from her face. "She wanted to fight so I let her. The last thing I wanted to do was make her madder than she all ready was with me."

"Why did you let her continue if she was so badly injured?" Loki looked over his shoulder before responding.

"Because she is strong, I knew she would make It." he then turned his focus back to her. He came down giving her a kiss on her lips, they felt soft and warm. Her eyes fluttered open when the feeling of his lips disappeared.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Her best friend smirked as he got up to approaching the bedside. Tabitha rubbed her eyes shaking off the sleep. "How's my little street cat feeling this morning?"

"Shut up Kale, it's too early for your teasing." The pierced man chuckled. "Where am I? Why do I still feel so groggy?"

"You're in the hospital dear. We had to bring you here so they could get the bullet out of your back." Loki kissed her hand; keeping a hold on it he rubbed her knuckles.

"That reminds me ill go get the nurse!" Kale squeaked out feeling a bit uncomfortable with the PDA. He left out of the small room flagging down a nurse.

"I liked it." Loki's eyes looked up to hers in confusion. "Killing him..." His brows stitched together. "I enjoyed every second." A tear slid down the side of her face as she grinned. "Here I fought not be that way. And yet I liked it." Her voice cracked as she choked out the words to him. Tabitha leaned into his chest letting the tears fall. He said nothing as he embraced her looking to the wall with bewildered eyes.

"I would have never expected that from you." He kissed the top of her head soothing her. "You don't belong here Tabitha." Her head rubbed into his shoulder nodding yes. Loki ran his slender fingers through her hair pulling the knots out. "Come with me to Asgard." he cooed into her ear. Tabitha's palms pushed away so she could look up into his eyes. He looked into eyes, lost in milk chocolate color. "You'll fit in better there then you do here." She pushed her head back into his chest rubbing her face against the pull over he had. Loki went back to stroking her hair fixing her rats nest. "Mother likes you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind your company."

"Do you want me there? Forever?"

"I want you beside me forever." Loki cradled her whispering in her ear as she relaxed into his arms.

Kale stood at the door way holding his hand out preventing the nurse from entering. He was just out of sight listening to their conversation. He smiled as a tear dripped from his eye. Kale looked to the linoleum floor as an over whelming saddens washed over him. Here he was going to leave her the house, his car, and the bar. So she could start her own life while he stayed in Europe. He was ready to leave but he wasn't ready for her to leave forever.

"Got everything?"

"Ya set this bitch on fire!" Loki held his palm close to the gasoline creating a spark till it caught. It trailed across the road to the house that Kale and Tabitha once resided in. Tabitha watched the flames engulf the house flying high into the sky. Her hand rested in the gods that stood close with a sling of Tabitha's belongings she wanted to take. Kale pushed his boxes harshly into his car trying to get them all to fit in his small car. After a huff he finally got the door shut, pushed back watching the reflection of the fire from the window. Now that his house was the scene of a murder they all thought it was best they got rid of the evidence. She would be out of world and he would be out of state. They will both be safe from any trying convictions that may come their way. Well if they could find the bodies that is. With the flames being from the god magic they burned hotter and was sure to reduce the remains to ashes.

"How long do you think we have till some one notices the smoke?"Tabitha asked.

"I would be more concerned of someone noticing the color of the flames." Kale chuckled moving around so he stood next to the couple. "You don't see green fire every day you know."

"I can change it other colors if you like." The god turned his hand as the two watched it change hues.

"PINK! MAKE IT PINK!" Kale yelled out like a small child. As the color turned lighter it flickered into a hot pink. The pierced man squealed like a girl exited over the small trick. "I love that color! Keep it that way!" Tabitha rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"I swear sometimes I think I'm more of a man than you." Kale responded by sticking out his pierced tongue and making an immature sound. She returned the gesture until she was pushed by the nords shoulder. A low siren was heard in the background. "I'll try to keep in touch?" She gave a small sheepish smile.

"Respond to your emails for once, next time you're on earth." They embraced tightly and then separated. Kale looked over to nord who extended his hand; Kale grabbed it and pulled him into a hug as well shaking him awkwardly. "Take care of her pretty boy." He backed away to the driver side crawling in. He gave a wink to Loki that caused him to shiver slightly. The car roared awake then drove off the opposite way of the sirens.

"You think I could be a bounty hunter in Asgard?" Loki looked down at her. She tugged his hand leading him to an open area.

"You are skilled like them, if that is what you want I will not stop you." Tabitha smiled at his encouraging words.

"Good, I'll put my talents to use. At least I'll smite the bad guys."Loki responded with a laugh.

"If I wasn't a 'bad boy' we would have never met."

"You're an acceptation." She smirked back looking up to see his face. "Heimdall were ready." The light came down fast consuming the two from where they stood. It brought them through the cosmos and into the observatory where Heimdall stood. He frowned looking saddened at the two. When their eyes came upon his gloomy the brows on their faces furrowed in concern. "Something the matter Heimdall?"

_~(close but where not yet at the end. I was thinking a part two? Maybe? Well to bad I started one all ready. I do have one question! Just one! A lemon maybe? Im not too sure if I'll put it in this one or the next but that's only if I do. OOOH AND I HAVE THE PERFECT PLACE TO FIT ONE IN TOO! But again it's what my fellow readers would like to see or not. _)~_


	25. Chapter 25

Heimdall pulled the sword from the pedestal keeping silent. Loki pulled her in draping his arm over her shoulders. He watched the gate keeper step down, the queen appeared behind him. She too had a saddened face; Frig did not approach. She stayed fiddling with her fingers watching the two.

"Heimdall what is the meaning of this." Loki spoke up. "Is there something we need to know about?" the gate keeper closed his eyes and reopened them again slowly. His golden iris twinkled a bit when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Odin will not be happy with what you have done. If he catches wind you had killed while he gave you leave he will throw you back into your cell." Heimdall then focused his gaze to the fighter. "If that is so will you still stay?"

"No one will know of this, her stay will be permanent."

"Only if your father allows it" Frigga walked up pushing Heimdall to the side a bit so she stood center of the two. "Come let us get you cleaned and presentable before you see the all father." She reached out grasping Tabitha's biceps. She hissed in response to her grasp that had wrapped around a bruise. The mother quickly let go apologizing quickly for causing her pain. Tabitha shook her hand to her muttering that she was fine. She got up and continued her way with frig to the castle.

Loki stood before the man in gold waiting for the females to wonder further. As they got out of ear shot he looked up to the tall ebony man. "Now what is it you are not telling me?"

"Another knows; who I don't know and if they will report your crimes or not I am insure."

"Do you think it was her?" The gods shared a gaze that looked both concerning and worry. "She is the only one I know who can view other worlds like you."

"She had disappeared for many years, why would she return now?"

"For me."  
_

"Must I wear such a thing?"

"If you want to convince the all father of your stay it is best you present yourself as a lady." Tabitha tugged the collar that hung near her collar bone. The dress was a simple floor length; it was a deep forest green with trims of gold, the colors that Loki always wore. It was hi collared but cut and split in ways it flattered her form. "Look you are beautiful." Tabitha mouthed Yuck into the reflection.

"I'm a fighter not some lady in waiting." Frigga smiled with a little humor in her blue eyes.

"If you were to be the bride of Loki this is what you would be expected to where, especially in formal events." She gave a wink to Tabitha as she blushed a beat red. That thought has never crossed her mind; she had hoped to stay in tunics and armor. "Now, shall we go?"

"Are you going to me what was wrong?" Frig held her grin pretending like nothing was wrong. Tabitha's eyes Pericles her not falling for her false calmness. When the queen accepted the fact she wasn't falling for it, the frown came back.

"I worry he will decline your stay because you are a human." as Tabitha went to protest Frig cut her off continuing. "But I do agree with Loki. You do not belong on earth." She fiddled with her hair till it was pinned up to the side. "If I must I'll find a way to keep you here." She took a step back admiring the girl before her.

"What about these?" Tabitha rubbed her hand along the scars on her wrist. The queen grazed them and responded.

"They look like pink ribbons to me, I can hardly see them." Tabitha rubbed them a bit more as the queen turned on her heel and left the room. She stopped at the doorway looking back. "Now shall we go?" Tabitha picked up the corners of the floor length dress and scurried beside the mother. Together they walked down the hall finding a waiting Loki at the end. He stood in his entire armor, it looked freshly polished. His mantle cascades around him, making him look more masculine than he was. The horns on his helmet rose high into the heavens looking intimidating. His green eyes went up and down the length of Tabitha's body, his colors clung to her form showing every curve. He couldn't find the will to look away.

"Loki you look like a knight in shining armor." Her voice snapped him out of his trance. He smirked grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "You look like a prince for once princy."

"And you finally look like a lady." He kissed the top of her hand tenderly. Before he could stand erect Tabitha kicked his shin finding he wore protection on his legs. She bit her lip hopping up in down gripping her foot that throbbed from pain. Loki laughed amused as she hopped about sputtering curses.

"Now now kids lets go Odin is waiting." The two shared a look; Loki stuck out his elbow for her to hook. He winked wiggling it out to her; Tabitha with a small protest looped her arm into his. The guards who stood at each side of the door opened the door for the trio to walk in. Frigga wandered off to the side standing beside the kind. Loki rose his hand in a fist placing it over his heart kneeling to the ground. Tabitha mimicked his movement not sure what to do, as her eyes went to his face he no longer held the smirk. He was not happy to be kneeling before someone he had tried hard to fight. Spectators whispered to each other waiting for one to speak.

"I was told you have something to ask of me?" Odin's voice sounded so powerful. "Someone who has time and time again disappointed me and shamed me." Loki's face twitched in annoyance but he kept quite till he calmed.

"All father I ask for your permission to make Tabitha a citizen of Asgard." Loki rose his head to see the Odin looking down from his throne. "She has quite the hand in art and also a true warrior in battle."

"So I have heard." Odin's hand lifted up holding her black sketch book in the air. Tabitha's eyes went wide as he flipped open the cover and scanned over pages. "You went through many troubles; I can see the emotion in your pages." He continued to flip till the unfinished page of Loki sat before him in black in white. "And you love a frost giant as if he was any normal man." Loki twitched again.

"Sir if I may speak." Tabitha stood up causing the spectators and guards to watch her intently. "I ask to stay not only because I love this man but because I feel as though I would be accepted here than I do on earth." Odin closed the book with a low clap looking down to the fighter. He stroked his beard making eye contact with Tabitha.

"I enjoyed your company when you were here but I can't house a human here. I must decline your request for your safety." Loki shot up in a controlled rage as Odin finished his sentence.

"She is no ordinary human! I thought them meek as well but she!" He turned grasping her. "She is different she can fight like lady Sif she can be like us."

"That is enough I have given you my choice!"

"No! You do not understand she can'-!" Frig motioned behind Odin's sight to shush. Loki looked to her trying to find words he had lost. He stopped his rant and relaxed lowering his voice. "You are right, we'll send her home." Tabitha's lips dropped open. She looked between the king and black haired nord. "But let her stay one more night, with me. That's all I ask."

"I will grant this to you. Tomorrow at noon I want her ready." Loki agreed, when he turned his back the king he smiled to her. He tried to comfort her without words so no one would see. "You may go." The two hooked arms Tabitha walked away with a pouted face as they left. They walked fast hurrying their way to his room. The doors opened and close fast with a heavy thud. Frig was waiting in the balcony; She turned hearing the door shut.

"Frig please tell me you found a way." Tabitha ran up to her clasping the mother's hands. She pleaded with her through her eyes, desperate to find a way to stay.

"Is there something I do not know about here?" The two females looked over at Loki who had tossed his helmet to the side. "Will Tabitha be staying with me or not?"

"Yes, I have found a way. It will require your skills my dear. And time for me to prepare before we can begin."

"We have tonight will that be enough?" Loki spoke up.

"Yes, but it will be cutting it short." Frig looked to the fighter who still held her hands. "It may hurt a little."

"Whatever it takes tell me what I must do." The queen shook her head no with a small smile.

"No my dear, It is what I must do. Once it's done I just need you to stay out of sight for a couple days." She cupped Tabitha's hands. "You two have your night, I will begin preparations." She left the room whispering a good night to the couple. Loki watched with squinted as trying to put pieces together. He tried to figure out what she had planned and if it would work or not.


	26. Chapter 26

"Loki," The god whirled around looking to the fighter. She had her palms on her arms hugging herself. Her eyes looked into a mirror staring at the reflection. "This dress is to pretty for me." her fingers glided down the sides feeling the soft fabric. "After what I did I don't deserve to look like this." The nord let out a sigh and a weak smile; he came close as she played with the fabric. "I wish these would go too." She wrapped her fingers across one wrist closing her eyes.

Cold hands touched her wrist, gently caressing the flesh. Her brown orbs fluttered open seeing Loki bringing her marred flesh to his lips. He kissed them tenderly rubbing his lips lovingly to the pink skin. "They only make you beautiful." He giggled. "More than you all ready are. I kind of miss the one on your back." She snatched her hand away in a huff and walked away.

"I hated that one the most. It was just a web of bad memories." her hands went to the back of her neck searching for the latch that held the collar up. Her fingers repeatedly missed the button; she gave a huff of annoyance and dropped her arms back down giving up. The god snickered watching her struggle.

"C'mere i'll help you." She sashayed back with pursed lips a little embarrassed she couldn't do it herself. Tabitha glided her way in front of him again so he could unlatch it. Her eyes looked down as she held her hair up with one hand. His green ones watched the mirror as his hands grazed her skin, unfastening the dress. The fabric fell forward almost revealing her breasts. Tabitha caught it quickly before he could see her bosoms. He smiled mischievously as he dragged his fingers along the nap of her neck and down her spine. A chill erupted through her body that made a low moan escape her lips. She enjoyed the sensation though it being strange, the god's hands found a tip of the fabric and tugged it from her hand letting it pool at her ankles. She wrapped her arms around herself hiding her revealed body. His hands gripped her hips hard being careful of the almost healed stitches on her back. "what do you see Tabitha?" her nose crinkled looking at herself.

"A monster hidden in a pretty female body." Loki's brows bent inwardly annoyed.

"You are not a monster." Tabitha responded with 'tch' and spun her way of his grasp. He watched her firm behind still clothed in black panties walk away. "Why would you call yourself that?" She hunched over digging with one hand for something to sleep in.

"Because I enjoyed killing him a little too much and I want to do it again. Only monsters enjoy the kill."

"Control, it'll keep you from those urges." She ceased her digging looking through her fallen hair to him. Loki reached over gripping the arm of a chair tightly feeling ball of heat trail down his body. "And many other urges." He choked out. She gave a small snicker and continued to dig for something suitable. Knowing full well what he meant by his action.

"Must be easy for you if you can calmly stand there." in a blink of an eye she was weightless. Falling down from the air and into the fur covered bed. Tabitha inhaled sharply suddenly feeling the soft fibers on her naked back. She kept her arms firm around herself keeping it hidden from Loki's view as he crawled on top.

"You don't understand what kind of level of control I need to keep myself from ripping your very innocence from you." He growled. "I would have you gasping my name without a voice as I claimed you." Tabitha gave a daring smile with mischief gleaming in her brown eyes. He knew very well she was willing to put that to the test. "You're all ready lying mostly naked under me, are you sure you want to play this game?" He smiled back returning the mischievous look she gave. Her white toned leg rubbed his thigh pushing it up over his lower back, she pushed him down so his hardened groined rubbed against hers.

"Try me." His mouth came down on her neck kissing and nipping at the thin flash. With a hand he pried away hers that covered her breasts. Loki captured both hands pulling them over her head. Tabitha blushed beat red pretending to be completely helpless as he continued his assault. His lips found hers kissing them biting them, forcing his tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance. They broke away breathless from the passion.

"You're still a horrible kisser."Her tongue protruded out from her lips. "I'm going to bite that tongue off." She did it again only to tease him. He crashed his lips to hers again fighting his way till he got what he wanted. With a buck of her hips Loki went over her shoulders falling flat on his back. She rolled over on top rubbing her hips into his.

"Try and take me." she smirked wickedly. He lost all control on the lust he had built. Loki wrapped an arm firmly around her lower waist and entangled his hands into her hair. He forced her down till her breasts pressed against his pecks.

They wrestled and fought to please one another. Though Tabitha was well inexperienced she did what she could testing out new things. If he groaned or gripped the back of her head he liked it; if he did nothing she would stop and try something different. The god played along patiently surprised she knew as much as she did.

Sometimes she would tense up nervous and shy. When he brought is face down to her nether lips was one of those moments. He had to coax her insuring her she would enjoy it. Maybe a little too much, he was worried he might have a small bald spot on the back of his head.

He took it slow pushing one finger into her, then waiting till she adjusted to the foreign feeling. He pumped her in and out till her thighs twitched. He would stop then push in another bringing her back to her edge and stop again. Once he had his third digit in he began to run her bundle of nerves. Making her scream and panting his name until she couldn't utter another word. He retracted his fingers moving his way up so he now laid face to face with her.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Tabitha nodded panting glistened with sweat. Loki's head rubbed her virgin entrance; he was ready to slam into her. He was ready to take her and make her his. He crooned his neck down to kiss her cheek "This is the one and only time I will ever hurt you." he smirked against her skin. "Unless you beg me too." He pushed in slowly looking into her eyes that welled with tears. As he pushed through her final barrier she mouthed a silent scream. Her knuckles went white clenching the bed as if it would comfort her.

The god let out a low groan enjoying the tightness of her wet walls. He didn't wait, he pushed in and out. Her pain took longer to subside without a second to adjust. She screamed begging him to slow down and take it easy. Then suddenly she let out a moan. He hit something, something that sent shivers down her spine and built a ball of heat in her abdomen. Then he hit it again, and again, and again, and again till her eyes rolled to the back of her head and climaxed around him.

With a grunt he pulled out spilling himself over her waist. He hung over her panting as she rested below him gasping for air. Loki looked over her form; she had a glow to her that made her look like a goddess.

"You are beautiful and now you are mine." Taking a second to catch his breath he kissed her neck lovingly. Loki's thins lips trailed up to her ears whispering sweet nothings as she panted trying to connect with the current events. With a quick jerk her head was pulled back "You belong to me and only me." He growled with a wicked grin. Tabitha responded with a weak smile feeling exhausted.

**CLUNK**

"BROTH-! Pardon me malady! I did not know you two where-!"

"Thor for god's sake! What the hell do you want!?" the black haired nord had dropped so Tabitha remained covered, the lovers faces where red; both with a tinge of embarrassment and awkwardness. Thor on the other hand seemed fine with the nakedness and display of affection.

"I wanted an explanation as to why Fathers guards are on their way to arrest you again!" A low echo of metal sounded behind the thunder god. Loki hoped up wrapping a blanket around his waist, sure enough there was over a dozen coming his way. Odin approached with them leading the way looking angry as ever. "Tabitha it might be best if you got dressed." She responded with a nod running to the wash room to throw on some clothing.


	27. Chapter 27

"What is this that I hear you had killed more on Midgard!?" Odin paced in the hall, the god of lies chained shirtless before him. The all father rubbed his head annoyed that again his youngest has again got into trouble. "I gave you leave in hope's you will behave yourself with her."

"You don't understand I did it for her so she would be safe!" Tabitha was also put in cuffs; she waited at the side of Frig who tried to soother her. The fighter had a flurry of emotions that made her body shake. She had tried to speak up when she ran out of the wash room seeing him pushed to the ground and put into cuffs. Frig ran in ceasing Tabitha advising her to keep quite by the queen. She obeyed worried she might make matters worse.

"It was her problem to deal with not yours!" Odin turned around furiously; though it was true it wasn't as if he had no motive. "Do you not understand that you are still yet to be punished!?" Loki's teeth grit together biting his cheek. Who ever saw the fight like Heimdall had said they must have told the all father.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter just know I will be locking you up tonight and I will be sending her home now." Green eyes shot over to Tabitha who sent her eyes back to him. The all father turned around so he could look upon Tabitha. She wanted to yell and scream, all she could do was turn to the mother. Her brown orbs searched for something in the queens eyes. She gave her word she would find a way to keep her. Was she going to keep this promise? Her wrists were pulled harshly leading her against her will by the guards. She kicked and grunted spitting curses and shouting no. Till her eyes caught some one standing behind a large bust. For a moment she almost looked like Gia but this girl was much prettier. And her hair was much lighter almost white than blond. She held a smirk that made her skin crawl, it almost seemed smug. Maybe she was the one who told the all father.

With a hand gesture she was pushed out to the hall and dragged out to the bifrost. Thor watched the girl struggle to pull away, when he turned his head Loki had pushed forward trying to get closer. His lips pushed into a hard line with words he dare yet to say. He truly did love her, his heart ached seeing him pain. Thor wanted to do something but the odds where to far great against his brother. There was nothing he could say to stop anything.

"I will make sure she is sent off." Frigga spoke up curtseying then hastening her way to catch up. She looked down at the girl being dragged noticing her blank gaze. The queen's eyes followed the fighters seeing nothing, just a bust of one of the past kings. She shook it of waving her hand to catch the girl's attention, but she held her stare. Watching, studying, taking note of the image she saw.

Heimdall stared at the ground seeing Tabitha in his for sight collecting herself from the long drag. The guards jerked her forward; she returned their harsh gesture with a quick round house sending one to his knees. "Fucking ass hole's." the gate keeper chuckled lightly at her.

"Tabitha this is why they shackled you!" The queen yelled as the second guard drew his sword. "Stop it don't make things worse."

"But Frig this is unfair! Why!? Why must I go!?"

"hush hush my dear it is for the best." The queen guided her into her arms. Holding her, she rested her head in the right shoulder so her lips could not be seen as she whispered. Heimdall listened to the chant as Tabitha's body locked up in the embrace. The gate keeper began the opening of the portal; electricity shot up from all directions till the dome spun and the portal opened.

Frigga released the fighter keeping her eyes locked on hers. The guard who still stood approached unlocking her shackles. As his hand grabbed her she didn't not feel it, instead a second vision of her was wrestled into the portal. Her mouth fell watching her double fight and yell until sent back to earth. The guard grunted dusting of his pieces of armor then coming back to collect his fallen comrade. Frigs finger went to her lips motioning her to stay silent; the two left leaving the guard keeper and the queen behind.

"You decided to make her translucent?" The gate keeper questioned.

"Only for now till I relocate her to her new chambers."

"And how do you plan to keep her hidden in the walls? Have you thought this through?"

"I will have to change her from time to time and hide her presence." The queen looked at the open air. Trying to locate the girl she had made disappear whom she suspected was dizzy with questions.

"So I am staying? But what of Loki?" Tabitha's voice seemed to come from nowhere but every where all at once.

"We will worry about him for later; you cannot be seen but you can be heard. Follow me quick." With a wave of good bye they rushed back into the castle Tabitha on the queens heels.

They twist and turned till a tapestry of the queen stood before them, a tassel was pulled. A low creak sounded and a thin door opened up behind it. The queen wasted no time sliding in and closing it once assuming the fighter was in. A small stair case went down into another chamber, covered in dust and webs. Yet still brightly lit dude to its open wall that looked out the opposites side of the palace. The lake that fell into nothing was just a few miles below but still it was dazzling.

"This was an old storage room we once used. It is now long forgotten along with other chambers hidden here." The mother looked off into the empty room trying to find her body. "Come here I wish to see you again grab my hand and I'll make you visible again." She held out a perfect hand for her to take. Felling pressure around her fingers she sent magic coursing into Tabitha. A shot of fire surged through her as she became visible again in a light of red. Her hand shook in the queen's palm, she burned everywhere.

"Am…am I s-s-suppose to feel this way?" Tabitha stuttered feeling the heat course through her veins. The queen nodded dusting off a small stool.

"I gave you a taste of magic to start you with. If we are going to keep you here you are going to need more than just your fighting." Frig brushed a hand in the hair creating a large gust to dust off some furniture. "If I must change you constantly I must start you with small traces if magic." The queen turned kicking up more dust she had missed from the ground.

"huh, I will be staying in Asgard." Tabitha leaned over the rail looking over small features she had not seen before. "Will I see him again?" A low breeze came into the room drifting her locks back. The queen noticed her biting her lip and gnawing till she was sure it would fall off.

"In due time my dear. I have to prepare you for this world first." The queen kept watch at the tips of Tabitha's fingers that twitched uncontrollably from time to time. Her tan brow rose noticing how quickly her body over came the surge of energy. Any normal human would be trembling on the floor. She was right to keep Tabitha here; she wasn't just a human but a special human. One who endured many hardships. One who has been smiling through her pain. A girl who thought she had it figured out who she was. Still with a smile she tries to figure it out.

"Frig?" Tabitha half turned so her elbow rested on the ledge but her body faced the queen. Her face was red and she still continued to nip at her lip. "Thank you."

~(Boom Boom Pow! And here is where I will end it my readers! I have all ready started on a second book which will be uploaded shortly! If you like let me know please the second book is going to be a slight disclaimer only for the beginning. I hope you like the second more than the first I'm trying to make it a bit longer per chapter rather than having many chapters. The second book will be called 'Your Warrior' keep a look out for it!)~


End file.
